The Sniper
by Nanu the Daemon
Summary: A human hitman is carrying a war on earth to a victory, but before the win he is thrust into a different war. One run by the dragon heros Spyro and Cynder. He is no more fully human and must use his new powers to help the losing side of good beat back the demons of bad to save the dragon realms. Rated M for adult themes, adult language, violence, and gore.
1. Enter, The Sniper

Chapter One: Enter, "The Sniper"

_Note: This is a story with only original characters, this is due to the fact I am unable to copy someone's personality, which is also why I have removed other writings. End Note._

A group of terrorists and a traitorous U.S. president named Chavez were meeting in an old bombed out church. The city they met in was the most recent terrorist strike within the U.S. The city was now a deserted bombed out land. It stood as a hide out for the Taliban's hidden base in the United States. There was fighting between forces on a constant clock due to U.S. troops trying to gain control of the once beautiful city. The meeting was started as they all moved to the table set at the middle of the building.

Meanwhile, a mile away, a man sat in a hole of the face of the clock tower. The tower had been hit less than the church had and still had its walls standing. That didn't say anything about the roof and the light pelting of rain fell on the floor behind the man. He looked back at the entrance to the tower and then to his small shield from the rain before lighting a cigarette. He wore a bullet proof uniform with urban night camouflage due to the semi-regular patrols of terrorists. He then made sure his custom automatic pistol was fully loaded in case the shots brought in an unwanted crowd. He then made sure his knife was secured to his boot and the two M67s were still tightly held to his vest. He examined the rooftops between him and his targets through his tactical sunglasses and placed a finger to his ear, activating his communication unit. "How's the meeting look on the sat?" The man's voice came out calm and quiet in the cold air.

"They should be in view of your scope," a familiar and kind female voice said. "Take the shots and get out of there before you miss the chance and cancel the contract." The man looked at his watch and took his hand from his communication unit.

"Eleven p.m. twenty three hundred hours," he then lifted his black M87ELR and looked through its custom high range scope. When he had it fully focused he could see the two targets sitting across from each other and the terrorists standing guard on the edge of the room. The targets were the President and the Taliban leader, Jamone. The U.S. Homeland Security gave the contract to kill both the President and Jamone. It was a simple thing. The man lined up his shot on Jamone, if all went right; the terrorists would kill Chavez thinking he set it up. He was aiming at the back of Jamone's head but knew the shot would leave his signature. When he was finally sure he had the shot he lightly squeezed the trigger. The recoiled of the rifle caused the man no harm and he put out his cigarette and picked up the shell. The bullet struck and was followed two second later by the sound. As h drew his pistol and fled out onto the roof ten feet below him. He landed on the angled roof and slide down to the edge where he jumped to the wall opposite. He then slide down the wall and jumped to a balcony of the building opposite. He then ran along the balconies and jumped to the next building 15 feet below. Rolling to avoid injury he ran along the edge of the building and jumped to the roof ten feet below him. Then he proceeded to jump into and ally and roll before running down the alley. He slowed to a wake as a black hummer came into view, hidden behind a dumpster. He checked the license plate and read 'SLNTFATE', Silent Fate. He popped the hatch on the back and removed his weapons and armor. This reduced him to a black suit with a white under shirt and red tie. He got into the driver seat and started the engine. The custom made engine came to life with such silence a mouse would envy and without a sound, the hitman crept out of the city and drove back to base.

A war can happen at the same time as another and can lead to another. Hitmen find most of their profits from this these times and will work for either or both sides depending on the reward. This hitman has an issue though. He is on the winning side of a war and gets sucked into another world. Here he finds himself different from before and surrounded by strange creatures. He is thrust into the losing side and must help win their war while he makes new allies and learns to control his newfound abilities. He must get home but the only way to do so is to the war, what's worse yet, He ain't getting paid.

Welcome to the Dragon Realms

_Note: I hope I can do better with this story than I did with the others I wrote, or at least tried to write. Well I sign off for now. May you have a great day and may the stars shine on you while your fortune is bred with good._

_Miller Out. End Note._


	2. Living Alone

Chapter Two: Living Alone

_Hello again. I've worked day and night on this thing, literally. I also must thank the dear readers of my tales. I also wish to express gratitude to those of the readers who are awaiting each chapter and even more thanks to those who have spoke their thoughts on the story. Thank you, Thank you very much._

A young man of age twenty-five sat at a bar with a glass of dark red wine sitting before him. He wore blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. He had a pair of black steel toe boots and a white t-shirt. His hair was short, brown, and messy. He stood about five foot ten inches with a handsome face and deep, calculating blue-green eyes. He never bothered to tan because of a natural dark pigment to his skin. He also had scars across his body that never rose up into a conversation. The radio of the bar in the background was playing _Pour Me_ by Hollywood Undead even when there was only the man and the bartender. Outside the window no traffic was to be seen or heard and snow feel lightly, burying everything. Children hid inside and played with their newfound toys and the parents cleaned up the Christmas mess.

"Hey, Miller, what happened to that redhead you brought in a couple weeks ago?" the bartender inquired of the silent man.

"Cindy?" Miller replied in question, "things didn't work out. We had a fun night and then she left. Miller lifted his glass and gazed into the red before swirling the glass and watching the whirlpool. He took a drink and set it back down. "Thank you Max. Most people would have been closed today." Max nodded and returned the glass he was cleaning to its spot.

"S stay open for people like you," he said. "You know my wife and kids are gone. My wife would've wanted me to stay open for those who had nowhere else to go." Max, having finished with the glasses, began to clean the tables and stack chairs. "You know there's room in back if you get to drunk to drive home. Plus, tonight's on the house." Miller looked at the older man. He was a great friend and a good conversationalist, plus Miller didn't have to pay to get drunk now.

"Thanks again Max," He looked at the T.V. and listened.

"True reports have finally come in to tell us of President Chavez's misdeeds and termination. It was confirmed that Chavez was working with Jamone, head of the Taliban. They were both found dead, Jamone with a bullet through his right eye and Chavez killed by a hail of bullets. This would mean that the Sniper killed Jamone and knew that Jamone's guards would kill Chavez . . ." the beautiful brunette reporter continued on as Miller lost interest and began fantasying about her large breasts and beautiful hazel eyes. A sad smile split his lips as he remember how alone he was on Christmas and New Years.

"At least on New Years I have some pool opponents," Max knew Miller was mumbling to himself, but he couldn't help release a sigh knowing that the young boy would spend a fourth year at the bar alone.

**+Dragon Realms+**

Spyro and Cynder sat upon pillows set around the meeting table where the newest Guardians sat finishing the circle. An ambush force of strange creatures had killed the older Guardians. This ambush marked the beginning of the war that had ravaged the Dragon Realms for over a year now. The Dragons and their allies just call them demons for they know not the beast's name. All they knew is that the creatures called themselves the Ultimate Army. The Dragon forces also knew that the beast's where harvesting their resources and sending them through some kind of portal where more demons appeared from. "The moles tell us that they can't find a weapon that could give enough of a crippling blow for regular armies to strike directly." The new lighting Guardian Spaz said. He was a berserker with a small temper. He was electric blue with a neon yellow chest, belly, and wing membrane. He had neon green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped tail blade. He had four horns forming four corners of a square on his head. A single row of spike ran down his spin. He was riddled with small muscle and held the least armor of the group.

"Blast," Spyro struck the ground with his front paw. " Their numbers swell every week, every day! We need a weapon!"

"Why can't we just hid and let the moles work?" The new Guardian of Ice said. Her name was Spray and she had dark blue scales with a light blue trim. Her chest, belly, and wing membranes were pure white and she had a single horn in the center of her head. Her back spikes look like those of a stegosaurus while she had an ice sickle tail blade. She examined the group with fearful, pure white eyes.

"They'd hunt us down and we can barley hold them off now." Cynder replied. The council room fell silent. They needed to buy the moles time but they didn't have a single idea as to how. Then the large earth Guardian looked up and examined the group. His dirt brown scales reflected the light ever so slightly. His chest, belly, and wing membranes held forest green.

"Spray's idea is a last resort, but not fully a bad one." His voice rumbled through the silence. Everyone examined him curiously. "We should abandon all of the other cities and condense our forces here, this would allow us more ability to hold them off." The earth dragon breathed heavily under his plate armor and his bull like horns shifted along with his head as he looked for those who didn't agree.

"That would cut off our resources though." The fire Guardian said. His body was dark red with a burnt orange chest, belly, and wing membrane. His spikes and tail blade resembled fire. His horns and spike were a burnt brown color. "But, Brutus, you are right. We must condense our forces, though it will add more strain to the effort as well." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Incendiary, you and Brutus see about defenses. Spray and Spaz, you two continue helping the moles. Me and Cynder will send the message of assembly." The dragons headed the King of Dragons and fled the room. Cynder went up to Spyro with a sad look.

"I'm scared will lose this fight, my love." Spyro frowned at the pessimistic thought.

"There is nothing to fear." Cynder gave a half-hearted smile and spoke again.

"Lets go to our room before we leave." Spyro nodded his agreement.

**+The Bar+**

"Max, put that back. No cheating." Miller stated. Max, who had "accidentally" knocked the one ball into the hole after it had stopped rolling, placed the ball back on the edge.

"I don't understand how you do it," Max replied.

"Do what?" Miller questioned as he sank the nine ball.

"You've had two glasses of wine and are drinking shooting drinks from a cup. You should be stumbling and passing out, but you can walk a straight line and pass any alcohol test. I just don't get it." Miller examined Max with his blue-green eye and lit a cigarette while holding his pool stick in the crock of his elbow. After the smoke was lit he shrugged.

"Always could hold my liquor." He lined up his shot. "Eleven ball, corner pocket." He proceeded to start his shot, but Max stopped him.

"Which corner?" Miller pointed at the one two inches to the balls right. "You're aiming the wrong way." True, Miller was aiming at the other side of the table. He still took the shot and both people watched as the ball bounced back and rolled into the specified corner. "I think you need a hobby." Max smiled as he watched the final stripe drop.

"Pools my hobby." Miller said as he lined up to take the eight. Max nodded.

"You need a new one. You're to damn good at this one." Miller struck the cue ball's bottom and caused it to jump the four and tap the eight in. Miller won. "Well, I think it's time for some rest." Miller nodded and finished his cigarette as he headed out.

"I'll see you later" He told Max who nodded in return. Miller went to his black, four-wheel drive Dodge Challenger and got in. A moment later the beast roared to life and the custom, off-road tread grabbed the snow with vengeance and threw the car into the empty street were it proceeded to the highway running past the east side of town. He flew down the stretch of road and drifted onto the interstate heading north. After a few miles he veered to a gravel road and drove into the woods, disappearing from civilization. He came to a mailbox and turned onto an asphalt driveway. Five feet after turning stood a large electric, barbwire, and chain fence. The fence ran into the woods and disappeared to the east and west. As Miller approached the gate slid open with a beep. After passing through the fence closed. Miller drove straight five miles, into a different state, north of the gate before reaching a large brick wall. It had two towers on each side housing security cameras and systems. After they confirmed his presence the gate and large metal doors opened. He drove through the five-foot long tunnel and into the beautiful courtyard. The entire courtyard was surrounded by the wall, which melted into the main house. It was all black bricks with stain glass windows. Two weeping willows stood guard by the double front doors. In the center of the garden within the circle drive stood a fifteen-foot statue of a kneeling knight. The front doors held stain glass windows as well, but they also held his coat of arms. As he stopped before his stairs he took note of the SUV sitting a bit away. Miller got out of his car and looked at the older man who came down the stairs to him.

"Welcome back Titeus." The man shook Miller's and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jeffery. I must ask why, and how, you are in my home?" Jeffery wore a black suit with a white undershirt and red tie. He was also the Secretary of Defense and Miller's biggest customer.

"The war is ours." He replied.

"Yeah, just keep your end of the deal and it will stay that way." Miller walked past the man and into his house, locking him out. He then spoke through an intercom system, "Now leave my house or my dogs will show you the way out." Jeff shook his head and left in his SUV. Miller turned the lights on and began to whistle a simple tune. Two large German Shepherds came running up to him. "At least you two are loyal." He then went to the shower and changed to black shorts before going to bed.

He awoke at four in the morning due to the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. He fell out of bed and went to the door. He then typed the date and time into a keypad to turn the alarm off. He then turned around and gazed at his room. It was a circle brick walled room. A red carpet lay upon pine wood floors. The closet and dresser where incased in brick and their doors were made of pine. Light trailed in through the single stain glass skylight. There was a single lamb on the headboard along with a single shelf of books. The bed was elegantly carved from willow wood and was painted black. The sheets were also black while the pillows were red. Both had blue trim. Three paintings of the same landscape, but at different times, lay within the all along with their elegant wood frames. There was also a shield hung on both sides of the door with a poem written on them. One was about god, while the other was about family. Miller collected a pair of camo jeans and a fresh pair of boxers. Then he left his room and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Every room and hall in the house was designed relatively the same, save the contents. The basement and office were the only different rooms. Each room was built of black brick with pine wood floors. A red carpet covers all but one foot from each wall. The lights were mimicking torches minus the flame and could double as a real torch. There were few pictures in the house. Mostly painting but some family pictures in the living room. Each window was designed like that of the medieval era and the stain glass was built into each window. All but the outside and bedrooms doors were built like Japanese or Chinese paper screen sliding doors. The house was an elegant sight. The office had willow wood hide the brick. The center of the floor was willow wood planks while the last foot to the wall was red carpet. A single desk sat in the middle of the room. It was built of bricks and into the floor. The drawers were elegant pine crave. Upon the desk sat a flat screen, high-definition, and touch screen computer along with an almost flat keyboard. The mouse was a simple touch screen mat. Two stain glass window were placed so the inside edges lined up with the outside edges of the desk. A single wheeled computer chair with a high back sat behind the desk while a four legged arm chair sat across from it under a strange ceiling panel. This panel focused the room's single light on who ever were sitting there. A fireplace sat within the left wall. The basement seemed like a white library. Everything was white, the walls, floors, and ceiling. It spanned under the entire house only ten feet below it. It was set up like a library with a workspace in the middle. The shelves held assorted weapons from guns to knives. The workspace allowed customization of weapons and the construction of ammunition.

Miller entered the bathroom to take his shower and found that it was all in order. Stone bricks encased the outside sides of the toilet, sink, shower, and tub. The tub could fit four people and doubled as a hot tub but was never used for such. Miller then took his shower and went back to his room to get his dog tags, watch, and black leather belt. He also put on some socks and a pair of steel toe black combat boots. Miller then went in search of the dogs. He located them in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. He filled their bowls and got some food for himself. Afterward he went to his office followed by the dogs. He thought back to how he had found them. The male was found in Germany. Miller had killed its owner for some animal rights thing. The female was found in the woods. She had been peppered with birdshot. She was a year younger then the male and they had gotten along very well. Miller entered the office and sat in his chair. With the push of two buttons the lights came on and the door shut, the dogs laid outside the door. He turned on his computer and proceeded to type his personal report. Once complete he took the file he had from the recent contract and ran it through the shredder twice and then threw the shreds into the fireplace and lit it.

**+Client+**

A young man awoke that morning and kissed his wife lightly on the forehead. It was four o'clock and he had a long ways to drive. A put on his best suit, it was a little ragged, but still looked nice. "Where are you going John?" his wife whispered groggily. He had once been one of the richest people in the world but his money was destroyed when 'The Sniper' destroyed his resort to get at a large mass of terrorists. He held nothing against The Sniper; he just wished the government had paid for his loss.

"I'm going to sort things out." He replied and left. He used to drive a large black H2 hummer, but couldn't afford to keep it. Now he drove a beat up four-door sedan. He drove from his home and through two other states. He followed a gravel road two a chain link fence and drove toward the fence, it opened and he drove past. After another couple of miles he arrived at a large medieval style gate. He pulled up to an intercom system and pressed the button.

"What do you want?" a voice commanded from inside.

"I have a special job needed done and I heard you were the man to do it." John answered fearfully. He was talking to the most dangerous man in the world. The gate opened.

"Enter the front door and follow the dogs." John entered the beautiful courtyard and drove around to the doors. Standing on the top step were two German Shepherds and they lead him through the doors and through the medieval designed house to a single room. He entered the room and saw it wasn't lit very well. "Sit." The man said from behind the chair. John sat in the only chair and could feel the light beaming down on him. The dogs went and sat on two cushions on opposite sides of the room. "How may I help you?"

"I need some one I can trust not to be on the books." John whispered.

"I'm not in any."

"My family is in danger. I have a six-year-old daughter and a boy on the way. I went to find a job and ran into some drug people. They gave me a job and it seemed harmless. If I hadn't taken their offer my family would have starved." The man turned around and stared into Johns own. John could tell this wasn't a normal thing for the Sniper. "Now they're asking me to kill someone. I can't harm a fly, even if he's a rapist. That's why I came to you. On top of that I would like you to destroy the gang so they can't harm me or my family or anyone else. I'll give you anything you want, just please help me."

"What's the name of the gang and who are you to kill?"

"The gang is the Black Cobras while the mans name is Jason." The sniper stood and held out a hand.

"I'll tell you when the deed is done." They shook. Then John realized something.

"You didn't specify a price."

"Janir, Sally, show him out." With that John followed the dogs, which had growled at him, out. He drove home knowing that he was going to be safe. Miller leaned back in his chair.

"You know who that man is right?" The communications voice said.

"Jena, call the man and tell him I'll collect after Jason is dead. Also find out all you can about him"

"What of the gang?"

"I already know all I need. Today they shall end once and for all."

**+Somewhere in Adjikistan+**

Five U.S. Navy Seals moved silently through the streets of Mechock. The leader crouched behind a low wall. He was a five-foot-ten Caucasian man called Shadow by the service. He was considered handsome and had black hair. He wore the same as every one else, urban night camouflage. He examined the area before him with his suspicious, insightful green eyes. He rolled his shoulder under the strap of his suppressed M8 assault rifle. He checked to make sure he still had his knife strapped to his boot, a Gerber Mark 2 then proceeded to look through the scope of his rifle. He spotted ten snipers, 16 regulars, and a handful of I.E.D.s spread about. The second line crouched patiently. He was an Iroquois Indian called Knight by the force. He had brown hair and stood about 6 foot. He held an M4-90 semi-automatic shotgun. He carried throwing knives on his belt and could aim quite well with his brown eyes. They also had a medic called Apenar. He was a young man standing at five-foot-five. He had bleach blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He held a single Mark 23 pistol in his right hand. Standing behind him was Killjoy, a hulking Hispanic. He had dirty blonde hair and had abnormal red eyes. He wielded a MK .48 Machine gun and carried a M3 rocket launcher on his back. Six grenades were visible on his vest. Finally crouched Freelance. He was a silent, five-foot-seven black man. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He held a SR-25 sniper rifle with a bayonet.

"Freelance, Killjoy. Find a good point for take down fire. We'll assist where we can, it's up to you guys though." They nodded and fled back the way they had come. "Knight, Apenar. Stick close." Shadow ordered.

"This wasn't the extraction plan," Knight growled.

"The extract team was laid up at the city gates." Shadow replied as he moved under a car followed by the others. "Now be quiet."

"We have visual of the street." Freelance said over the communications relay.

"And a couple going at it." Killjoy smiled as he looked through his binoculars. Freelance looked at him, took the binoculars and hit him with them. Shadow began giving out locations of each person and I.E.D. Freelance and Killjoy stood on the roof of a building directly behind the rest of the team. Freelance aimed and fired three consecutive shots, killed three snipers, before taken aim at three more. The other snipers crouched and searched, thinking they were on the road, while the normal troops hid. A couple soldiers stepped on their own mines. Freelance fired three times more and took out three more snipers, which lead them to hide.

"Shadow, no more visual on snipers." Freelance informed Shadow. Shadow examined the area before using his scope to pop a sniper in the shin causing him to fall and kill a normal soldier and himself. The snipers shifted to be seen from the roof but the regular troops opened fire on the roofs.

"Take out the snipes Free man and I'll unload on the regular bitches." Killjoy smiled. Freelance raised an eyebrow and looked up at the hail of bullets flying overhead.

"Throw a frag, Shadow and company won't get hit." Killjoy's smile grew as he threw a M67 over the wall. The firing stopped so Freelance stood and took down the final snipers in quick shots. As he sat back down Killjoy stood up. He rested his cannon on the wall and let it rip. When he ran out of bullets, three soldiers remained purely from the spread of bullets. By the time they peeked out Shadow, Knight, and Apenar had moved up the street. Knight and Shadow took down two with quick knife movements while Apenar threatened the last with his pistol while Freelance shot him from over Apenar's shoulder. The team regrouped.

"Hide!" Apenar yelled as a near by wall buckled. Killjoy went for his M3 and prepared to fire as a tank came through the wall.

"Hold fire!" Shadow barked as he moved toward the tank. "Thought you boys were held up"

"Well we were n the neighbor hood and heard the shots. Thought we'd drop in." A soldier said as he dropped from the tank. "Mechock is ours now."

"That's good to hear." Shadow returned. "We got a ride back?"

"Yeah, jump on." The team jumped onto the tank and hitched a ride to Mechock's U.S. Military camp.

"Oh, by the way. You chock who?" Killjoy asked for the tenth time. Freelance struck him in the back of the head while Apenar shook his head and Knight burst out laughing. The regular soldiers raised confused brows and Shadow ignored them all.

**+Mechock H.Q.+**

Night fell on the camp as Shadow sat before a laptop gazing at his beautiful, redheaded wife. He skin was a beautiful tan and silky smooth. At the moment she was gazing sadly at her husband. "I know Angel. I wish I were there with you. Being trapped in this town for three days was worse than hell."

"Why do you have to stay there all the time?" Angel returned.

"Saves money." He said.

"Bah! We're already in debt!" she growled.

"We're just getting out. Plus it keeps the soldiers away from plane bombers." At this she settled down.

"How's the food?" She asked

"I would kill to get some REAL ribs. All this place serves is shit," His wife smiled.

"I don't know about ribs, but I can send you some nice sugar cookies."

"Don't be trying to get me out of shape."

"They'd let you come home though," She smiled. "SEAL dropped do to too many sugar cookies." Shadow smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Times about up." The Supervisor barked. Shadow and Angel frowned.

"I guess we have to go. I love you Angel."

"I love you to. And, Jake, swear you'll be home safe and sound." She said. Jake gave her a reassuring smile.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." The screen went out so Jake returned to his team who were sitting by the basketball court. They were in normal clothes for the time being, save their dog tags.

"How'd it go?" Freelance asked as he made a three point shot from behind the hoop.

"How do you guys do it?" Jake questioned.

"Do what?" Knight inquired. Knight was playing Apenar in a game of cards and Killjoy was trying to out show Freelance in basketball.

"How do you not worry about your wives?" Jake clarified.

"That's easy. I got a girl for every day of the week." Killjoy laughed. Knight looked at him.

"You got to pay for all those five minutes, don't you Bob?" Killjoy grabbed for Knight.

"I'll beat you, you damn Indian." Bob, or Killjoy, growled. Apenar coughed to get their attention.

"You ain't helping." He said.

"You ain't ne'er been laid before short boy, so shut it." Bob scowled.

"Actually I was quite a hit for the ladies in high school." This just made Bob angry. Freelance kicked Bob in the back of the shin and sat down on a barrel.

"Why ain't you chasing 'em then?" Bob questioned.

"I'm looking for the long time relationship now." Bob rolled his eyes. "You got anything Henry?" Knight blinked.

"I got twins at home and no one wants to watch them, except for their grandma. No one likes her though. She's way to strict, on everyone. Not even the kids like her." He said. "You got anything Lance?" Lance remained silent. Bob shook his head.

"Hey, Johnny, one on one?" he asked Apenar who shrugged. The two began playing a game. After they played a bit, Lance looked at Jake.

"You love her, Jake?" he nodded. "She love you?" he nodded. "Is she willing to die for you?"

"She'd step in front of a tank and nag the driver because he ALMOST hit me."

"Well, if that's so, rest assured my friend. All is at peace with her. She is loyal and you need not worry. She'll worry though, girls always worry . . ." Lance trailed off as he finished and went back to watching the game.

"You ever have a girl?" Henry asked. Lance nodded.

"What you see before you is all that she left. My story always checked out, but she still called me a cheater and left." Both Shadow and Knight stared in amazement. "We were perfect till we got married. Before I left I found an old journal she hid. I'd never seen it before and we would share everything." He paused for a full minute before looking at them. "It was a list of all the people she'd slept with while with me. It also had dates as to when they'd next meet. I took it to the judge and he cross-referenced the writing, this proved it to be hers. She thought she had won till she got called back in. all my stories checked, but she had over a hundred people give testimonies against her. I won it all back. I let her keep the house though. My jeeps sitting at Forty Madison at the moment. Finished with his story he fell silent again. Knight, Shadow, and Freelance were the nice people on the team. They respected each other.

**+End Chapter+**

_Well, that's the end of Chapter two. I don't have anything really special to say so I'll be done with it._

_Miller Out._


	3. The Begining of Involvment

Chapter Three: The Beginning of Involvement

_Well Hello my Dear Readers and welcome back. Its not the beginning of the true story just their involvement on it. I must thank the readers for reading and reviewing as well as certain video games and books for the ideas. _Socom: U.S. Navy Seals Combined Assault_ created the Seal team while _Resident Evil_ and _Hitman_ had a part in it as well. These don't have to do with the story only some ideas behind it. Anyhow, Have fun reading if you can and I'll keep writing._

Miller stood next to a counter in his basement. Upon the counter laid some dismantled weapons including; a M4A1, M203 grenade launcher, AK-47, M82A1A, TA-12 gauge shot gun, a MK-48, 226, Mark 23, DE .50, a high range scope, and a katana. His plan was to build an ultimate weapon, their was one simple question though; how would it fit together. Miller began to tap the counter with his pen as he calculated and _Unstable_ played in the background. He began to mumble to himself as he moved pieces around. He tended to think better when he conversed with himself. He was glad he took the tech, weapons, and science classes in college. "Titeus, what are you doing?" a girl approached from the elevator. Miller glanced up and went back to work. "Our client is getting impatient."

"I know, Jena." He took out a large pad of paper and began to draw out blue prints to the weapon.

"Have you even done anything with the contract?" She asked annoyed.

"I have the whole thing planned out." He continued drawing the interior for a bit before actually beginning his work. The outside would come last; all it did was hold it together.

**+Secret Lab+**

A large mass of people in white lab uniforms ran about in a fury. They were furiously repairing a strange contraption. It had only worked for about a day before being shut down. A man stood on a balcony over looking the lab. He wore a white military uniform and had clear silver eyes. He had brown hair and stood before his office. It was fifteen foot by fifteen with only a single desk and chair. A single laptop stood upon the desktop. The man scowled. "These top scientist seem to have issues repairing their work." A ninja appeared from the shadows of the office.

"I can kill one of them so they work faster." He spoke with a Chinese accent. The man shook his head.

"No, I'm patient due to the machines complex nature. Doesn't help it broke though." He looked at the ninja. "I have heard of a Hitman taking interest in our U.S affairs though." The ninja bowed.

"Your command shall be carried out." The ninja disappeared into the shadows once again. A scientist ran up to the man. The scientist froze when he saw the machine.

"We have made a breakthrough with the virus my Lord." He shrank back as the man focused on him.

"At least some people are reliable." The scientist relaxed as the man beckoned for him to lead the way. The scientist led him through the white halls to a large room with a giant glass container in the center. With in was a giant beast. Its skin was burnt black, spikes randomly stretched from its body and patches of scales a fur were scattered about. Its eyes had neither iris nor pupil, only blood red coloring. Its mouth was as wide as its face and had two tusks from the top jaw and all fangs otherwise. It held five-inch claws on both hands and feet. "What's it called?"

"We call it Knight commonly, but its BH Version 1996 or BHV1996." The man nodded, "There is one issue with this beast though, Lord Mike." Mike looked at the scientist with mounting anger. "It can't feel." Mike's eyes filled with glee as he began to laugh.

"It won't fall easily then." He beamed with joy. "Start mass production and, once the portals fixed, send them to reinforce the Pawns." The scientist nodded and Mike returned to his office. He collected his laptop and took and elevator five stories up to the garage at ground level. He then left in his Rolls Royce Phantom.

**+Miller's Basement+**

Miller had taken a break and was building a robot. At the moment it stood six feet tall with glowing green eyes and no outer shell. This meaning it was just wires, springs, and rods. Jena was leaning against a wall and watching him. She stood about five-ten and had very long dark blue hair. She had violet eyes and fairly tanned skin wrapped over her beautiful frame. She wore black boots, blue jeans, and a white sleeveless shirt. On her left hand ring finger was a beautifully crafted ring, Miller had actually crafted it for his friend in the government. She shook her head and was about to speak when Miller spoke first, "What's it like?"

"What?" She returned confused. Titeus looked up.

"To be married. What's it like to have someone?" Jena frowned at her friend.

"You'll find someone Miller. Maybe try a dating site." Miller scowled.

"You always say that. Why not answer the question?" Jena put walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Because it seems cruel. Now I suggest you stop what you're doing and work on the contract." Miller rolled his eyes, but he complied. He went to the elevator and went to his room. He opened the closet and removed two cases. One was a leather suitcase while the other was a black, bulletproof brief case. He took them to the bed and opened the suitcase. He removed a pair of dress shoes and examined them. He went and collected a shoe polishing kit from his dresser and polished the shoes. Once he could tell they were clean he stopped and put them on the bed. He reopened the suitcase and removed a pair of black dress pants. He undressed to his boxers and put on the pants. He then pulled out some black crew socks and put them on. He then put on the shoes and removed a black leather belt. He put it on, but didn't buckle it. He put on the white, button up, t-shirt and tucked it in before buckling the belt. He removed a red tie and put it on as well as shoulder holsters for two custom pistols. He then put on a black dress jacket that would hid the pistols. The last thing he put on was a pair of infrared and night vision sunglasses. He put the suitcase back in the closet and collected the brief case before heading back to the basement. Jena stared at him. "Haven't seen this look in awhile," she said as she felt the gaze that even from behind the glasses could turn anyone's blood to ice.

"Target: Jason S. Jennings. Male. Brown shoulder length hair. Twenty-eight. No family. Brown eyes, five foot eleven. Small armaments, no more than a pocket knife. Has raped multiple women. Black Cobras want dead. Drives a white-busted four door for. Jena nodded avoiding Millers cold gaze. Even his voice, completely without emotion, froze the blood. He was a born killer. No, he was made into this.

"How are the cannons?" She asked. Miller set the brief case on the table and opened it. The inside was cushioned velvet with six indentations. Two indents held semi-auto, twelve inch, fifty caliber pistols. They had willow wood pieces on the handgrips. Each had words written on opposite sides. One was black with the writing 'Whit Fate' on the left side and the other was white with 'Black Fate' on the right side. Each gun had two three clips. One above, below, and already loaded. He took the weapons out and looked down the duel weapons sights. A sick smile twisted his lips.

"How many limbs do you think I'll tear of with these boys?" He spoke with a sick and evil glee. Jena shivered.

"To many." She replied. It always scared her with how evil Miller could be. She shook her head and went to the elevator. "Just don't kill any innocence." Miller gave and evil chuckle has he holstered the weapons.

"So long as they stay out of my way." Jena shivered again as the doors shut. Miller went to a hidden door and entered a hidden garage. He passed the Challenger and Hummer and went to a Rolls Royce Convertible Phantom. The vehicle was customized for heavy duty. It had a built in autopilot and hid an Ak-47, M4-90, a machete, and a nine-millimeter sub-machinegun. He started it up and automatically a ramped raised up to the surface. Above they would notice the ground rise in front of the gate. Once the ramp was up, Miller drove out of the garage and went in search of Jason.

**+Adjikistan Capital: Seadow+**

Seadow was more of a fort than a town. It had fifty-foot walls and three gates enterable by land and two by the river. The city stretched about a miler in each direction, just within the wall. The center point was an old castle that was actually suspended above the river and still used. The river flowed south to the sea, then to the ocean. There were few tall buildings, all pale in comparison to the technologically advance skyscraper of 'Dark Wind Bank'. No one knew, save a select few, that it was only a front. The building was the true head quarters of the Black Wing. They, much like the Black Cobras, were a branch of the Black Army. The Black Wing held the finances though and hid all of the drug money that was earned. Each section of the globe had a branch of the Black Army. The only thing was that no one knew of the Army only its branches. Each branch had some illegal activity to keep the authorities busy while their true nature was carried out. Annoyingly, every branch was behind all of the terrorist attacks, these attacks keeping the government busy and softening the world's armies. The Army had ears, eyes, and mouths everywhere, even in the governments. They had two goals in life; to "purify" the globe, to do so by destroying everyone alive. They would save a few families they believed would bend quicker to there will and that is who would keep the world going. These families were pre decided and had been being tracked through out history of the group. Now to destroy the world they decided to build "super soldiers". The only issue was that they had to make the beasts stronger than human firepower. At the moment though, Dark Wind Bank was about to be closed down.

The Adjikistan president, Javek Alexandre, and the head of Adjikistan operations in the field, General Jeramy Yaleson, were arguing with Mike. Mike had left twelve hours after he received the message of them needing help at the bank. Now twenty-four hours later, his helicopter was almost shot down and he was thrust into an argument over 'spots'. "I'm sure if you check the records, which we hold religiously, you'd find that we truly are a legitimate bank." Mike was explaining as Javek shook his head.

"There are holes in which money has disappeared from the bank." Javek returned. He was glaring at Mike while Yaleson stood back and watched.

"Those were needed expenses for the bank. We took them from the employees, who knew we would. We would never take the money from our clients. I assure you that it was completely voluntary." True to his word it was, because all the employees were part of the Black Wing. Yaleson raised an eyebrow.

"What of the bubbles where large sums of money are randomly placed in to the bank?" he asked. Mike laughed and shook his head.

"I use the bank as well. It shows the customers that they even I, the head of the bank, trust it with my money." The other two men reluctantly agreed. "Now, if you agree, you don't need to stay any longer." Yaleson nodded.

"Lets be off, president." To which both he and Javek left. Mike led them out before returning to his office. It was a simple room on the hundredth story and had navy blue walls with a mahogany desk and flat screen computer. Two simple armchairs sat across from the leather computer chair behind the desk. Behind the chair was a single wall length window with a beautiful view of the sky. Mike cared not for the view though; he detested the lightness of it. He sat in the computer chair before a deep voice rumbled into his head.

"We must move forward with the plan." It growled.

"I know, but you know as well as I that we can't at the moment." The beast's anger grew and caused Mike to cringe.

"We must move forward before those other humans shut the Army down."

"Trust me Master. Patience will make this war easy. Even now your dragon friends are running low on defenses and soon we'll crush the rest of their allies and cause them to be forced into extinction." The beast fury subsided slightly.

"Just free me and I'll kill them all."

**+Target: Jason S. Jennings+**

A young man awoke in his apartment. He had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He looked at his clock. It was his twenty-ninth birthday today. He stood and put on blue jeans, white socks, sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a plaid jacket. He grabbed his wallet and went downstairs to walk to the outside café up the street. It was a nice little places. Each table could fit six people around it and was painted blue. They had umbrellas, currently extended, that were blue and red. The trim of everything was purple. The sign held "Red and Blue's Café" in old English writing. The waiters and waitresses were designed to look like the butlers and maids of British decent, though none had an accent except maybe a couple. The man sat at his normal table, the one closest to the edge of the area so that he could watch the passersby. As he sat there he noticed a vehicle he had seen yesterday, a convertible Rolls Royce Phantom sat across the street. It had been in that same spot. "Hey, Jason. What can I get for you today?" the usual waiter asked.

"The usual." He replied distracted. "Has that car been here all night?"

"I suppose. It was here when I left last night and was there when I got here." With that the waiter walked back inside to get the order. Jason remained examining the cars before his eyes were finally drawn to all the beautiful girls about. He saw brunettes, blondes, black haired, and red haired even girls with rainbow hair. He trailed the girls with his eyes, judging their various sizes. After about ten minutes his order arrived. Simple coffee, four sugars and two creamers. The plate contained fired bacon, scrambled eggs, and a banana. He paid in advance, a simple six-dollar check with a two-dollar tip. The waiter never saw him there, every one found it odd. As Jason ate he saw a young blonde girl. She had a decent bust and grand rear. The only problem is she seemed to be with her little brother.

_Oh well,_ he thought joyfully. _ My first target of the day._ With that thought he left his remaining food and trailed them. They traveled for a few blocks and Jason began to feel a strange since of being followed, with a glance back every couple of blocks he found no one and went on his way. The young girl and boy turned into an alley so he hurried to the entrance and followed and gained on them. "Hey, ain't an alley a bit dangerous to use as a short cut?" he asked when he got to five feet behind. Both people jumped. They turned around and the boy spoke.

"Only when followed by people like you." He growled.

"Hush, John. I carry mace so we're good." The girl said. John stuck his tongue out at Jason.

"I could still escort you through the alley." He offered the girl paused. John said "whose that" and both adults look up the alley towards a convertible Rolls Royce where a man had just got out and was walking toward them. He had a suit with a red tie. "Howdy." Jason called.

"Are you Jason S. Jennings?" The man returned. Jason frowned.

"What of it?" he returned. The man drew two giant pistols from his jacket.

"Ma'am, cover blind the boy and run." The girl did as told and they both fled. Jason backed up trying to get the man to back off and calm down. "I am under orders to terminate your life." The man said in a voice very reminiscent of a robot. Jason froze then. The car, it had passed him multiple times while he followed the girl; it was the same car from the café. He swallowed hard.

"Come now, we can work this out." He said. The Hitman shook his head.

"No. You have raped to many women and now you shall die." He opened fire. The fifty caliber rounds tore through Jason's body like a hot knife through butter. The scene would have fit in well with gory anime shows. Jason was entirely ripped to shreds, literally. The man reloaded his cannons and holstered them before return to his car and driving away. When the cops finally arrive, he was out of town. As he drove the earpiece came to life.

"The cities police radios exploded with reports of a business man blowing a poor guy to bits with two pistols!" A girl yelled. "What were you doing, Miller?"

"Today didn't seem like it mattered for some reason," Miller replied. Jena sighed.

"Just get back here."

**+Mechock, Adjikistan U.S. Headquarters (0800)+**

"What did you just say?" Jake burst out. He stood alongside the team facing their head of affairs and the Secretary of Defense, Jeffery Jefferson. They had gone to the head office to get their next mission and were confronted by a strange one.

"You're being put on guard duty of a very important asset of mine," The secretary replied. Jeffery watched as the Seals frowned. "You are the best of the best and even better then the rest. That's why I wish for you five to help defend my daughter." Knight scratched his head, he was willing to do it cause she was a kid, but the seals were for offence not defense.

"We're meant for offence." Henry said slowly.

"That's why you'd be the best guards," Jeffery responded. Jake frowned.

"Why did you say help? Who else is doing this?" Jake inquired. Jeffery gave a nervous laugh.

"Someone I've known since he was a little kid," The seals were confused. "You'll only have to other people helping you, my wife and her employee. The man will be the one fighting, if needed, while she sits behind a computer. The man is truly the most dangerous man on earth, even to you five. He is a hitman, but will protect children, no matter how much some one wants to pay him not to. His name is Titeus Miller. You'll be at one of his safe houses." Jake scratched the stubble on his chin.

"We'll be back in the states? Time to relax?" He inquired.

"Of course, so long as you still do your job," Jake smiled at the answer. "Also, can you not use codes or nicknames around my daughter?" Jeffery asked, "I want her to be aware of what's going on."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," Jeffery said with a smile. The team returned to their tents and gathered their stuff before heading back to the main office to meet up with Jeffery and get a ride to their plane. The ride was uneventful and when they arrived at the airport they were herded onto a private jet. The plane took off not long after they had boarded and found that Jeffery was staying behind. They were on their way to Washington D.C. It wasn't till nine hours later at 1700, or five o'clock, that someone talked.

"Got to say, wish we could always travel like this," Bob sank even farther into his chair.

"That's why you enjoy it to the fullest cause you know it won't happen again," Johnny laughed. "I personally wish I could afford this on my own." He raised his glass of whiskey in a mock salute to Bob. At this point the team had changed into civilian clothes, save their dog tags and military issue 226s. Jake wore simple brown work boots, dusted blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. A simple leather jacket hid his shoulder holster for his pistol. A single knife was visible on his left side. Henry wore white shoes, blue jeans, a white sleeveless, and his pistol was hooked to his belt. Lance wore black boots, black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. The jacket hid his pistol from view. Bob had on basketball sneakers and camo cargo pants. His muscular chest was hugged by a tucked in black t-shirt while his pistol was holstered on his left boot. Johnny wore white sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. He was the only one without a weapon, so he was ordered to stick with Bob.

"All right boys," Jake looked at them. "We are within about half way to Washington. From here on out we do not use our codenames nor do we use code lingo. The secretary's daughter must understand what we're saying. Along with that, unless you a specifically exempted, you know her by Miss or Ma'am, nothing more." The team nodded. "We are to keep her in sight and protect her, but not restrict her. Only step in if **needed**. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the team barked back. Jake went back to staring out the window. After sometime he got drug into an argument over who was the coolest on the team. At midnight, 2400 hours, they were climbing into the sky on a second private jet. This time though the secretary's daughter was in the back room while the seal sat right behind the cockpit in the same room as the door to the plane. They could not go to the back of the plane and actually couldn't leave till the daughter and her bodyguards were in the rear of the plane. The seals were not aloud to see her till they arrived at the safe house. They had received pictures of the safe house, which looked more like a shed, but were told that the final guard would arrive to let them farther into the building. The plane took them to a random, unused, and forgotten airport. They were offloaded and blind folded till the daughter was secure on her helicopter. They were then loaded onto a military issue copper with two jeeps in the back and were told they'd have to drive the final distance to the safe house. They weren't in the air for over an hour and they landed in a clearing barely giving the coppers room. Both engines were cut and the jeeps were unloaded and checked for any maintenance problems. Once confirmed to be fine the young girl was allowed out of her helicopter. The strange thing was that along with her was Secretary Jefferson himself. The young girl was about sixteen years old with fair skin and a kind frame. Her face was beautiful and framed with elegant red locks while two sky blue orbs peered at the seals with curiosity.

"The building is right up that road," Jeffery said as he pointed to a steep path. "I trust nothing will happen to her."

"Let me assist you into the jeep, ma'am," She took Jakes hand and let him help her into the jeep's passengers seat before specking.

"Please just call me Samantha, all of you." The team blinked in surprise, but complied with nods. Jeffery walked up to the jeep and looked his daughter in the eye.

"You be good, Samantha," The young girl gave her father a hug and he returned it. "These men are the elites of the elite. Do what they say, please." She nodded and glanced at the seals. "All right, Shadow, your clear to disappear. I trust you with that because its what you do best." Shadow jumped into the driver seat and brought the jeep to life. Bob, Henry, and Johnny took up posts in the second jeep and the two headed up the path, litrally. As they went Samantha started to ask questions.

"Why do they call you 'Shadow'? Jake shrugged.

"I'm good at disappearing into the shadows."

"What about the others?" Jake went into thought as he drove before finally answering.

"Henry is Knight because he loves blades over guns. Freelance, you probably guess that its Lance, came from a family of mercenaries, but preferred an honorable life. Bob is Killjoy because he loves to kill and destroy. Johnny's the medic and Apenar stands for distress or something like that." Samantha nodded seeming a bit distracted. "You ain't got nothing to worry about, Miss. Nothings going to hurt you." She seemed to ignore him so he let it go. They arrived at the shed three hours later. Two hours spent climbing, sometimes pushing the jeeps, and one hour of rough off-road. The shed was as mush a shed as expected till they entered it. It had a kitchen to the left, a single bed without blankets and such, a fireplace, and a single table with four chairs. "All right seals," He got their attention. "Set up on the floor." The team went about and did so. As Jake knelt by the door his noticed that Samantha was simply standing there and he noticed her lack of supplies. "You got a blanket?" she shook her head so he reached into his bag and took out a spare blanket. "Here," He said as he gave it to her. She began to set up on the floor, using her bag as a pillow like the other. "What are you doing, Miss?" She looked up in confusion.

"I'm setting up my bed," she stated simply. Jake frowned.

"The bed is your bed," She looked at it before moving her stuff to it.

"What's the plan till Miller gets here?" Bob asked. Jake went into thought to recall his plan.

"I'll take the first watch, then it goes as follows; Johnny, Lance, Bob, then last is Henry. After that we'll repeat the order. Three hour shifts with rest in between." The team nodded. "Each person will sit to the left of the door in front of the window, two knocks to open the door, one to lock it, three to tell us to 'get the fuck out here'." The team nodded again. After relaying this Jake noticed Lance had an odd box. "What's in the box?" Lance looked at it then opened it and took out a 30-06 rifle. Jake smiled and shook his head. "Just don't watch over everyone's shoulder."

"Didn't plan to," he replied. With this said, Jake grabbed a chair and took it outside with him. He sat in front of the window after the door was locked and Lance opened the window and removed the screen before closing it to a crack. Jake shook his head and continued to watch and listen. These woods were frightening everyone; it was easy to see that. Bob wasn't making jokes like normal and was silent and Johnny's eyes gave him away far more than he did himself. Jake knew they would combat their fears and hid it though. They were SEALs; nothing would stop them from doing their duty till they died. That was a bad thought, especially here. Everything was dead. The trees were skeletons and the grass was . . . gray. Even the moss was gray. Then there were small clouds of mist two feet high that traversed the woods without regularity. He shivered.

"Hell of a place to put a safe house," Jake whispered to himself. He sat and looked at the surroundings when he heard a twig snap a ways off. In a flash he had moved to stand in the shadow of the door to the left of the window with his knife out, a gunshot would be a beacon to the rest of the predators of the forest. He stared into the woods, but couldn't see what was out there. The barrel of the 30-06 came through the crack as the window opened fully.

"There's a wolf watching you from about fifteen yards out," Lance whispered. As if to agree with him a howl pierced the night sky, within seconds several more howls chill the groups bone and froze its blood. The wolves were all around the shed. "Should I take it down?"

"No, leave it be." Jake remained in the shadow hidden from human eyes, but he knew the wolf could see him clear as day. They weren't normal in the woods; their scent was a beacon. Lance pulled the gun back inside. "The wolf went on its way. How did you know it wouldn't attack?" Jake moved back to the chair and put the knife away.

"Despite the scenery, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be hurt today," Jake replied, much to Lances displeasure.

"Next time just come inside and not hid out there." Jake shook his head as Lance closed the window and that was that.

_'Two hours and forty minutes left of my watch.'_

**+End Chapter+**

_ I realized I'm inspired by a lot of video games, movies, and books. Even my actual life inspires me. That's why some things can be connected to a lot of stuff from other things. I just hope being inspired by it and using said inspiration ain't against the rules. Once again, thank you readers, thank you reviewers (which I've enabled the anonymous review thing), and thank you to all who take the time to read my stories. If there are any issues with the chapter or how the book is going along just tell me or offer a suggestion, or don't, either way THANK YOU ALL for reading._

_Miller Out._


	4. It Starts with Stupidity

Chapter Four: It Starts with Stupidity

_Hello, once again. For those of you who are confused I'll try a quick explanation:_

_The U.S. is at war against terrorists, no surprise there. A hitman is making sure they win, as well as an elite force of Navy Seals. Because the president's dead and the Secretary of Defense is running the war (most likely won't ever happen), the terrorists try to take his daughter. This causes the hitman and seals to meet as allies to guard the Secretary's daughter._

_I hope that clears things up. Thank you for reading and thanks to those who review. Now for what you came for._

Spyro and Cynder sat in their room of the great city of Warfang. Every ally of the dragons had been relocated to with in its walls and were working to build up it defenses and to built up its troops. This cause very little private time for the young couple so they used every second they had to them selves. At this time they had been left alone for about four hours. They were using it as a time of relaxation and had slept all but the last twenty minutes away. For the past twenty minutes they had been staring out the window and gazing upon the city. The sun was going to set in the distance not long from that time. "Spyro?" Cynder called softly to her mate. "What are we going to do?" she asked. Spyro looked up to the dragon constellation of stars and his eyes became sad. Cynder, sensing his fear, nuzzled up against her companion.

"I don't know," Spyro replied with a sad exhale. "Each day more of those beasts appear and we lose troops. I fear we won't last long." Cynder gave her mate a small kiss before looking up into the stars as well. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me. I'll always be by your side," Cynder smiled at him. Then her smile became mischievous. "Why don't we return to the bed for a few more hours?" She asked as she walked past Spyro, heading for the bed. She slid her tail lightly down his side. He could only stare at his beautiful seductress. With every step she took, she exposed the flesh between her legs as her tail swayed back and forth. Her scent was pulling Spyro to the bed. She laid on the bed and took up a seductive pose before Spyro began toward her. Halfway there though the air froze in time and he looked over his shoulder.

"Could we get a little privacy, Mr. Writer?" He asked.

"I was trying to find a way out of the scene," My disembodied voice replied.

"Oh good. Could you also shut the windows to?" he asked. So with a swish of ink the windows closed and time went back to normal as Spyro pounced on his beautiful prey.

**+SEALS+**

It had been three days since they had arrived at the safe house. The owner of the building had not shown himself and paranoia began to sink into every one. That was even more so for Samantha, Jeffery's daughter. The team and her had begun to ask questions about each other. It ended with the group asking questions as a whole, even Jake participated while he was on guard duty. "So where are all of you from?" Samantha asked. Johnny was the first to speak.

"I'm from San Diego, California." He smiled evilly. "No one thought I could make it as a soldier and look at me now, I'm a U.S. Navy Seal." Henry spoke up next.

"I'm from New York City, New York. I got a wife and twins to get back to when my service is up." Samantha didn't seem very surprised by any of that.

"That explains why you're nice to me. You know what its like to have children." Samantha responded while Henry nodded. "What about you, Bob?"

"I was born in Champaign, Illinois, but was raised in Oakwood, Illinois." Bob replied. "I love small towns." He nodded toward Jake. "Your up leader man."

"Born in Iowa City, Iowa. I was raised in West Chester." Jake said. "I got a wife and unborn kid waiting for me back at home." He looked to Lance, along with everyone else.

"I'm originally from Britain, but I was raised in Kalona, Iowa." Everyone, but Jake, looked surprised. "Me and Jake were hell on bullies in high school."

"That's cool how you guys wound up in the same squad." Samantha stated.

"Yeah. Jake was called Shadow even then." Everyone found that funny for some unknown reason. They continued their game for about twenty minutes till they heard a noise coming their way. Jake spun around and drew his pistol before dropping into a crouch. Samantha dove under the bed and Lance set up the 30-06 rifle in the window. Bob got set in the other window and Henry joined Jake outside while Johnny braced the door. The jeeps had been moved out of sight from all but the seals. The vehicle coming up the path didn't sound like a normal vehicle and they soon found out why. It was an ATV carrying a single rider. The ATV was completely black and the rider was dressed in black. He stopped the vehicle fifteen feet from the shed before dismounting. He had on steel toe boots, combat jeans, a tucked in combat t-shirt, a shoulder held knife, dog tags, a leather belt with a silver buckle, a Mark 23 pistol on the left side of the belt, and sunglasses. He had tanned skin and short messy brown hair. He removed his glasses to examine the seals with his blue-green eyes. Then he put his hands up.

"You all must be the seals." He spoke calmly, he wasn't scared to die. "Welcome to S.H.E.D. twenty." The team kept their weapons raised.

"Password?" Jake whispered. He knew that the man called Miller would here. The man shrugged and dropped his hands.

"We don't cower from a fight, but we'll try to avoid it. We'll kill if we must, but don't want to pull the trigger." The team put their weapons away and Jake went up to the man. "Who came up with that?"

"Bob actually. Names Jake." He held out his hand and Miller shook it.

"I know who all of you are. I've read your file." He examined the group before entering the shed. "Also, names Titeus Miller, you can call me Titeus or Miller." The tem followed him in and Samantha got out of her hiding spot and gave Miller a hug.

"Hey Uncle Miller." She smiled. "What took you so long?" Miller returned the hug before backing off and replying.

"I had to tie up some lose ends. Plus your mother and father were yelling at me because of how I managed a contract." She laughed at that.

"I heard about it." She said suddenly going pale at the memory of the blood soaked ally. Miller patted her back and walked over to the fireplace. He removed a number of bricks and exposed a number dial, eye scanner, DNA machine, and a finger print analyzer. The team stared in amazement and confusion. "He's really paranoid."

"I guess." Johnny said sarcastically as they watched Miller go through the security systems. A minute later a female computer voice spoke.

"The doors are unlocked." Miller looked at every one.

"Everyone gather around the table." Once everyone had gathered around the table Miller spoke an order. "Down." And with that the floor and table sank into the floor and down about two stories down. The walls were pure white in the shaft and a hiss sounded when they stopped. The doors were simple metal doors with no handles. When they stepped off the elevator the red carpets of the floor gave under there feet slightly. The carpet started from the middle, but ended two feet from each wall save where it went up to the doors. Redwood planks covered the last two feet. The walls were dark gray stone with torches set at five-foot intervals of each other. The room was twenty-five foot long by fifteen foot wide. Two brown, elegantly designed, and softly padded sofas sat across from each other with seven feet between. These were set in the center of the room. A table system was set up around the couches and was made of mahogany. The tables at the ends were as tall as the arm rests while the table on the back went up to the back of the couch. On the four end tables, there were old Japanese paper lanterns. Upon the back table was three flower vases each. Two short vases at the ends and one tall one in the middle. Books shelves were built between each torch and around each door. Two chairs were set across from each other in the center between the couches and lined up with the outside edges of the couches. They were built like the couches minus the back table. A single vase stood on each of the chairs tables. On the far wall was a fireplace with two doors on either side. Two more doors were placed on opposite side of the room behind the chairs. Each door was a paper-screen sliding door. The elevator doors were designed like that of a medieval castle throne room made of mahogany wood. "This is the center room. The door to the left leads to the bed rooms, the door to the left of the fireplace leads to the kitchen, the door to the right of the fireplace leads to the bathroom, and the final door leads to the in-home-gym and arsenal." He looked at everyone. "Go look around, but please don't destroy anything. The entire place is voice controlled, there's a list of the controls for each room on the bed of each room." At this the group split to look around. Johnny and Bob went to the kitchen which was modern life hiding behind the medieval times. Lance and Jake went to the Arsenal. This room was designed with weight and other exercises equipment at the forefront of the room and a library of weapons at the back. A single space in the center held a workspace for weapons or random objects. Samantha and Henry went to the bedrooms, which they found a hall with eight identical doors with numbers, these doors where wood sliding doors. The rooms were medieval designed and they picked the far two.

The group returned to the living room and started to find things to do. Bob and Johnny began a tournament with all video games and regular games they could find, Samantha began reading the thousands of books, Henry just watched TV, read, and watched Bob and Johnny. Jake and Lance went to look through the arsenal and found Miller working in the workshop. They approached him and he glanced up and went back to work. "Somehow I knew you two would be the ones to come in here." He said.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"I've read all your files," Miller replied. "So, do you boys need any help our are you just wondering?"

"I try to learn about the people I work with so that I have a good since of who they are and how they'll act." Jake responded. "We were never given a file to read on you or any information, so would you care to lighting things up?" Miller paused in his work and seemed to go into deep thought.

"I was born and raised in Deadfall Valley, Montana. That is where you are now. I was considered strange and insane as a child, but mellowed into a kind of normality, at least outside my head. My parents died before I was five and I was fostered by the church some where in this valley, I can never find it with out a damn guide." He examined Jake and Lance before continuing. "I was raised with two 'siblings' who were both older than me. I went to college through the Army, and became a cop after I got out. After two months of that I became tired of not being able to really help anyone, this lead to me becoming a government-protected hitman. That is what I am today."

"That isn't a lot." Lance said.

"It's what I can remember." Miller said. The group fell silent as Miller went back to work. After twenty minutes Jake broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I am trying to build a super weapon, preferably a fully-automatic sniper rifle." Lance looked at the gun then glanced at Miller in curiosity.

"I may be able to assist you." Lance said. This caused the others to look at him with confusion. "I took a fear years of weapons classes."

"Ah," Miller responded. "What do you have in mind?" with that Jake began to feel out of place due to the conversation between Miller and Lance. Jake looked through all of the weapons, which took at least an hour. Then he returned to the living room to find Johnny asleep on a couch with a game controller in his hand, Bob sleepily stumbling for the bed rooms, Samantha was still reading, and with his main source of entertainment gone, Henry was bidding all a good night. Jake watched this and could only wonder, 'why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

**+Black Cobra Headquarters+**

The headquarters of the Black Cobras was probably the simplest of the other branches. It was a network of underground tunnels and they had the simplest uniform, any kinds of black clothes and cover your face with a red mask. They were allowed any weapon they wanted and supported mayhem, havoc, and chaos. They sold drugs and helped gangs win wars so they could fund the Black Army. At that very moment every agent had gathered in the nearest outpost for the selection of the next human test subjects. This would mean that who ever was picked would be sent to the main facility and pumped full of the virus known as the D-Virus. This virus was responsible for the Blood Hunters. Today security was maximized and increased. This was caused by a series of break-ins throughout the Black Cobra branch, even within the headquarters. Nothing was taken and no new people appeared, so they thought it was just a malfunction in the security. They still didn't want to take chances though. At the moment the security room was in havoc, everyone was trying to monitor everything and was confusing themselves. The true confusing started when a signal tracker, tracking signals and communications through out the outposts, told every one to shut up. She sat for bit and listened, then turned up the volume of the machine to catch the single tone that was sounding. It was extremely faint. She then broke it down to find what it said to only find numbers that were counting down from nine to zero. This patterned continued over and over and cause her more confusion. She sat there for a couple minutes before tracing the signal to the closet of the security room. She stood and opened the closet and moved a few things around and found nothing out of the ordinary till she looked just above the door. "Oh shit!" was all she had time to say as she realized what the numbers were doing. The second the 't' fell off her lips the bomb went off. The resulting catastrophe was that the entire Black Cobra branch was annihilate within thirty seconds.

Meanwhile, Jeffery sat in his office watching the news reporting the mass destruction of the world's largest drug corporation. "Hello Love," he said as Jena entered the room. "Tell Miller that I'll pay him for the Black Cobra contract."

"I figured you would." She replied.

"How did he do it?" Jeff asked. "How did he infiltrate and destroy them in so little time?"

"Last year he did a contract for them. He weeded out a mole and learned a lot about them in the process. This was long before they started selling drugs though." She explained.

"Ah, so they devised their own demise."

**+Safe house+**

It was early morning of the twelfth day of hiding. No one but Miller had left the hide out. Bob and Johnny were half way through the games, Jake still had infinite entertainment, same went for Henry, Lance was constantly working on his weapons, and Samantha was getting tired of all the reading. This caused her to begin playing chess with Henry or Jake. The single issue on everyone's mind though was 'when are we going to be let out'. They were all tired of the worry of being spotted outside and they all wanted fresh air. Finally, Bob had to leave. "I'm sorry guys, but I got to go to out side," he told them before heading to the elevator.

"Lock the door when you come back," Miller called from his book. Bob nodded and took the elevator up to ground level. As soon as it came to a stop he moved across the room and out the door. He took multiple deep breaths of the cold and misty air. He let himself relax into the chair that was still sitting outside and smiled.

"The cold feels good after all that heat." He examined the area before closing his eyes and putting his head back. "I hate being under ground." He muttered before dozing slightly. After an hour he became aware of a slight rainfall. He could see the signs of an incoming rain so he stood and went to the door. As he gripped the handle a branch fell in the distance. He spun and went for his pistol, but found he didn't have it. He went for his knife and took up a fighting stance waiting and examining the woods. He slipped back into the shed and closed the door before pressing his side against it and waited listening. He stayed like that for thirty minutes waiting, when no sound was heard he looked out the window. There was nothing there, but he still buckled to fear and went back down. As soon as he moved away from the window ten soldiers lead by a single ninja like man converge on the door and once he disappeared into the ground ten more ninjas moved around from the sides of the shed where they had been waiting for the past hour and a half. The group entered the shed and waited for the elevator to return.

The elevator doors opened and allowed Bob to reenter the living area of the safehouse. "So, how was the air up there?" Johnny asked as Bob approached. The steel and wood doors closed behind him and as he examined the group before answering noticed that no one had really moved.

"It was fine till some animal reminded me I didn't have my pistol." Bob went over and collected his pistol. Not long after, Jake gave everyone their weapons and Miller gave Johnny a .357 Magnum. Everyone looked at them funny and asked what they were doing.

"I've got a bad feeling," Jake responded as Miller nodded. Miller turned his attention to the elevator then and stared intently at the doors.

"Get off the couch," He barked the order with a strange urgency, but everyone complied. He then flipped the couch onto its back with the help of Jake before ordering, "Everyone take cover. Bob you take Samantha to the kitchen. The counter next to the fridge on the left can be pulled out to expose and escape tunnel." Bob and Samantha ran to the kitchen and everyone hid behind the couch waiting and watching. As the kitchen door clicked shut the elevator doors slid opened and exposed six soldiers. They opened fire two at a time and moved to the edge of the room as the elevator went back up. It returned a few seconds later carrying six more opponents. The team had only taken out three of the first enemies under the constant hail of machinegun fire. Meanwhile in the kitchen Bob had moved the counter and he had given his gun to Samantha.

"Go, go, go," he pushed her toward the tunnel. "Get out of here. I'll hold them here if they get passed the others. Samantha looked at the hole fearfully before diving into it and crawling toward the exit half a mile away. After she had disappeared from view into the tunnel the door burst open and Bob raised his knife only to watch as Lance and Henry drug Johnny's unconscious body into the room as Miller and Jake backed in fire off all that he had left in his clip. He shut the door and him, Lance, and Jake barricaded the door. Bob ran up to Johnny and tried to wake him as Henry started yelling at him.

"You dumb ass! You didn't lock the door! You didn't engage the security system!' Miller and Lanced finished the barricade and joined the others by Johnny. "You could have gotten Johnny KILLED!" he said the last word louder than the rest.

"Henry." Miller grabbed his shoulder. Henry just caste it off and continued.

"You may have even KILLED our mission,"

"Henry!" Both Miller and Jake shouted at him.

"You may have even KILLED us ALL!" At this Lance slapped Henry in the back of the head.

"Shut up!" Lance barked. Everyone fell silent. "Listen." All sound was gone. "They stopped trying to get in." He whispered. The team moved toward the tunnel and Bob was ordered to take Johnny to the surface, but as he entered the tunnel the barricade exploded outward with a large blast. Smoke filled the room as Jake was throw against the wall, Lance was hit in the shin with a chair and bashed his head into the floor, Miller was knocked in the head by a table leg, Henry was thrown into Bob and Johnny and all three had the table top land on them after it bounced of the ceiling. Everyone was now knocked out cold. It was a number of hours later that a familiar female voice was heard cutting through the darkness and into Millers aching head.

"Miller, wake up!" it yelled, "What the fuck happened here?" Miller groaned and opened his eyes slowly he was lying on his back in the kitchen and the room was in shreds. A women dressed in a military outfit knelt shaking him. As she released him he sat up and put a hand to his head and found blood as he took it away. He looked around dazed heavily.

"What happened . . . . .?" he trailed off as he repeated the question with a whisper. He could see other armed soldiers wakening the others and standing around with automatic weapons. He couldn't fully remember. _Bob went out for air and then intruders came from the elevator, an explosion? _He shook his head and repeated his thoughts out loud. The girl grabbed his collar and stared him in the eye with a fearful intensity, all she felt was fear.

"Where is she?" the girl yelled, fear plagued her voice. "Where is my girl?" Miller blinked a couple of times as he tried to remember.

"She went up the tunnel, she'll come out about half a mile east of here." He muttered. Jena went cold and Miller saw it. Just then Jeffery appeared behind her and spoke.

"Samantha isn't within a five mile radius, Miller" The team who had been awoke and brought into reality froze as they all stared at Jeffery.

"We failed . . .," Henry said as he fell back onto the ground and stared at the ceiling. Bob released a yell and pulled on his hair. Lance knelt and began to pray for the girl while Jake ran his hand through his hair and leaned against a wall. Miller to a shaky breath and stood before going into the destroyed living area. Johnny shot up startling everyone.

"I know where she is!" he called having been listening and trying to wake up. "Those guys looked exactly like the guards of the Dark Wind Bank in Seadow, Adjikistan." Everyone looked at him confused and Bob shook his head.

"They ain't from that bank." After he said this, a soldier burst into the room and ran up to Jeffery.

"Sir, we found this clothe in the wreckage. It's all they left behind, sir." Jeffery took the clothe from the man and examined it.

"Johnny is right." Every one looked at Johnny as he smiled triumphantly.

"In light of recent developments, I need to form a new section of the military," Jeffery scratched his chin as he continued to look at the cloth. "This team will have a rule of no tolerance and must be able to do what is needed when it's needed despite orders." Miller raised a questioning brow, somehow seeing where it was going. "You men are now this team. I expect that you can get my daughter back without trouble."

"Do we get a cool name?" Bob asked eagerly. Jeffery stared at him before Jena spoke.

"You're all now the Black Mists." She paused and thought for a second longer. "You keep your codenames though." Jeffery signaled everyone to leave as he turned to exit the not-so-safe-house. "Miller, you'll be Commander." Miller sighed. He hated leading teams. After they climbed the ladder to the surface and looked at the burned down shed Miller turned to Jake and the team

"We'll go to my main house and get suited up." He said before turning to Jeffery and Jena. "I suppose the U.S. government can supply us with uniforms that will keep us hidden?" Jeffery nodded and started to walk to his helicopter. Five hundred feet in every direction had been burned down and fire fighters were still fighting the blaze while soldiers loaded back into there trucks and the new team moved onto the helicopter following Jeffery and Jena.

_Notes:_

_I must thank computer recovery for this chapter being finished when it was instead of me getting pissed at the world and saying fuck it and leaving it alone for more time. The power flashed after I had typed a large portion without saving and I only lost a couple sentences. Now once again thank you all for reading my story and thank you to the reviewers and to those who have liked this story. If any one thinks something would add to the story, just tell me and it might pop up (if it can work into the story). I am always up for advice on my works of any type._

_Miller Out._


	5. Where in the World are We?

**Note:** The weapons in this story random concoction.

Chapter Five: Where in the world are we?

Spyro and Cynder stumbled into their room tiredly. They were covered in plate armor and that armor was covered in gore. Cynder collapsed onto their bed as Spyro removed a few pieces of armor before giving up and dropping onto the bed beside his mate. "Our guerilla attacks aren't halting the damn Blood Hunters growth. To make matters worse we finish a fight and find out that these demons are mining into the mountain that Malefor summoned the Destroyer from." Cynder sighed and cuddled up to her weary warrior.

"Don't lose hope." She smiled at him, "we will win. The gods will help us against these hellish beasts." Spyro nodded slowly, somewhat distracted. "Now lets just rest." Together they laid and fell into a deep sleep.

**+Miller's "Castle"+**

The newly formed teamed called the Black Mists stood in the armory of Miller's castle like home. The team had just received their uniforms. Each one had the choice to customize them. Miller, also known as Commander, had the team's basic black steel-toe, specifically suggested by him, combat boots. Black military pants, military t-shirt tucked-in, a leather belt with and onyx buckle, and leather firing gloves. Miller chose not to wear the team's jacket. He had a shoulder holster holding a five and a forth inch long knife and custom built revolver strapped to the right of his right boot. The revolver was completely black. The revolver held the barrel of a nine-millimeter, but could fire a .38 caliber round to a .50 caliber round. He also had two semi-automatic pistols strapped to the outsides of his thighs. Theses could fire anti-armor rounds. One was white and gold called Silent Night and the other was black and gold called Silent Day. The names were on opposite sides. Lastly he had a custom-built semi-automatic assault rifle; it tended to be used more as a sniper rifle then assault. This rifle could have its stock removed and replaced with a press of a button, so it was stored in his pack. Its base appeared to be that of a M16, but held clips of forty-five rounds. It held a front grip and a twelve-inch, retractable bayonet. A high range scope was connected to the sight. 'Commander' was printed on the upper back of the t-shirt. Miller prided himself in his silence and thusly, all of the weapons had built in silencers, save Miller's revolver.

Jake, or Shadow, also had the basic uniform with a Gerber Mark II strapped to his side opposite his regular nine-millimeter semi-automatic pistol. He wore a black military hat and held a custom M4A1 with a front grip and lightweight scope. The clip held forty rounds and could fire semi or full auto. He was the second lightest team member. Printed on his back was 'Shadow'. Bob was the heaviest team member and had 'Killjoy' printed on his back. He had the basic uniform with a strap diagonally crossing his chest holding six M67 grenades. He had a large silenced revolver with "Bloody Hell" engraved into the side. It was holstered on the left side for a right-handed cross draw. A thirteen-inch serrated machete hung from his left side for left-handed or reverse right-handed draws. In his hands he held his favored weapon of destruction, a five foot long, fifty pound, belt fed, gatling gun. He wore a beret and held an unlit cigar in his lips. Amazingly he could still run along side the others with the gun in hand.

Henry, with Knight printed on his back, wore the uniform including the jacket. The jacket was buttoned up and tucked in. he wore a bulletproof vest and metal forearm and shin guards over his uniform. Two straps crossed diagonally over his chest holding twenty throwing knives. The harness connected behind his back and allowed for his three-foot anti-armor blade to be drawn from behind his head. He had dual semi-automatic nine-millimeter pistols with extended clips and a ninja like mask that connected to his undershirt. Johnny was the lightest of the team. He wore black sneakers, black pants, and black long sleeved shirt tucked in. he had a light weight vest holding various medical supplies he got from Miller. He wore a black military hat and only carried a normal Desert Eagle pistol. 'Medic' was printed on the back of the vest. He was the only one with a new code name. Lance, with Freelance on his back, wore the basic uniform and had two diagonal straps loaded with explosive and anti-armor rounds. He had a seven-inch talon shaped blade hidden in his left boot and a custom fully automatic pistol strapped to his left thigh. This allowed him to carry a pouch for extra clips. The pistol packed the same punch of an AK-47, but held accuracy similar to that of the M16. His final weapon was a two-piece anti-armor rifle. This rifle somewhat resembled the M82A1 Barrett. It held a side fed thirty round magazines. It also had a front grip with an extendable bipod. The scope was built for high range and able to shrink down to a 4X scope. "Why do we need all of this firepower?" Johnny finally questioned.

"We don't know what were getting into," Miller replied simply as Jake nodded. Jeffery smiled as him and Jena examined the group.

"You guys look like Mercenaries," Jeffery said.

"That's the point," Miller replied. "If we fail there won't be much of a link to the U.S., plus it just looks cool." Jake shook his head.

"We need to head out as soon as possible," He said, "if they figure out we're coming before we start off, we'll be dead before we start."

"I know that's why I had one of my planes prepare for take off," Miller said. As they started off toward the plane, Jeffery and Jena going to accompany them on their flight, Johnny asked a very simple question.

"You own your one planes?"

"No. I built my own planes," Miller stated. They exited the castle into the backyard. A large carrier sat ideally before them. It held four turrets; one on the front below the cockpit, one on top in-between the wings, and the final two were on separate sides aimed back under the wings. They boarded as Jeffery began the briefing.

"You are to infiltrate the Dark Wind Bank from the roof and work your way down. You need to find my Daughter, codenamed 'Sleeping Beauty', and get her out. You need to do as much damage as you can, but do not threaten the life of my girl. Once she is in your possession you need to give us the "o.k." and we'll send in the ground forces to take over and make it easier for you to get out." Jeffery examined the group, "You understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the team barked, minus Titeus. The planes thrusters aimed down to fire vertically and bring the plane into the sky. They soared up and over the trees before it began it's flight toward the U.S.S. Wingman, a prototype carrier ship. Everyone spent the flight in silence.

**+Black Army Headquarters+**

** "**We report that the gem has been found, but we regret to say that we are unable to free our lord." A soldier informed Mike through a communicator. Mike frowned and looked a soldier who stood in the room with him.

"You better have good news," he ordered. The man smiled fearfully.

"The SEALs and Hitman are out of order and the young lady is in our possession." Mike pressed a button on the communicator and gave an order to kill the first soldier. A gunshot was heard as the order was followed.

"Good, now take her to her room." The soldier fled the room swiftly. Once he was gone Mike relaxed into his chair. After a couple minutes he leaned forward and called the scientists. "Why can't you free him?"

"Nothing even smudges the gem, my lord." Mike growled at the scientist. "He did say that if we found him a suitable host, he could shed his soul from his body and transfer into the host, rendering him mobile."

"Make it so," Mike muttered. "Why does it take so many idiots to get things done." He relaxed into his chair and frowned. Mike began to doze for a couple of hours before a knock came at the door. He opened his eyes and watched as his assassin entered with a German Shepherd. "Why did you bring a dog, Blake?" Blake simply shook his head and sighed.

"Sadly, It's the only body he found suitable." Mike nodded understandingly.

"Most the people here are far from suitable as a host and those who are happen to be to valuable to lose." Mike stated to which the dog nodded. The dog climbed into a chair and sat across from Mike as the assassin disappeared into the shadows.

"Their all valuable for now." Mike swallowed unconsciously as his king spoke.

"Soon the testing will be done and you will have a chance to get a proper body." Mike told his lord. "We're just waiting for the final test subject to arrive."

"Good."

**+U.S.S. Wingman+**

The Black Mists sat in the mess hall of the prototype ship called the U.S.S. Wingman. They were having a final meal of military food before they headed out for the final leg of their trip. All but Johnny and Bob ate in relative silence. Johnny and Bob were joking around and seemingly unafraid of the possibly tragic ending of their mission. Miller looked over his men and knew they all had fear buried in their hearts, but they'd never show it. They were all good soldiers; they'd be good to work with. After their meal they set about steeling themselves for the fight. Miller went off on his own so he could lay back and listen to demented songs as he fell into a meditated state. Jake went back over the Intel continually sorting through it. Bob decided it best to take a nap to calm his heart and rid him of tiredness, while Johnny decided to play his PSP. Henry got Lance to play him in a game of chess while listening to somewhat soft songs. The team remained like this for four hours before they climbed back into the plane and took to the air. Miller returned to his meditated state while Jake re-explained the plane of attack. From everyone's view it seemed Miller was asleep and couldn't hear anything.

"Alright," Jake began, "we'll parachute onto the roof and work our way into the building. We'll have these masks," he held up oxygen masks, "so that we can breath till we get inside. Once inside we'll shed them and continue on. We use stealth till we find Samantha, codenamed 'Sleeping Beauty'. Once we have her we are to do as much damage as we can as we meet up with the main force."

"Seems easy enough," Henry stated.

"Yeah, that means we shouldn't be able to screw it up," Miller stated without looking at anyone.

"Have you been listening the whole time?" Jake asked.

"The left bud doesn't work." Miller shrugged as he showed them the volume was all the way up. "We'll go over the plan again when we reach the roof. For now prepare yourselves. I fear it isn't as easy as it seems." With that the team went to checking the equipment and preparing themselves. After an hour they were told to jump from five hundred feet above the building. All but Miller had a chute. The team pulled their chutes as soon as they were one hundred and fifty feet below their jump they pulled the strings save Miller. Instead of parachutes opening, gliders flipped out and carried the team onward. Miller had fallen up and disappeared somehow. When they reached one hundred and fifty feet above the building they realized they were in trouble. The guards had heard the plane and they opened fire on the Mists, spotlights struck them. Bullets flew up and past them and Miller shot down past them in a dive. When he reached fifty feet above the roof he flipped bringing his legs around to land and at forty massive wings exploded from his pack and with one flap eased his decent to safe and he landed in a crouch his pistols drawn. He spun swiftly away from the gunfire and fired back at the same time. The guards were eliminated. He finished reloading as the others landed. The wings retracted back into his pack.

"How is that possible?" Johnny inquired.

"Dumb ass luck." Replied as he went over to the door. "Well, it got harder." Jake frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"The alarms are going off," Lance replied for Miller. Miller looked back at Bob and he charged into the door busting it open. The Mists seeped into the top floor moved through the halls and killing all in their way. They soon had dropped three levels down and came to another door. Bob kicked it open and dropped to a knee as the rest moved in. It was a bedroom and they spotted Samantha standing on the opposite side.

"No!" she screamed. This caused the team confusion till a strange sensation filled their minds. It made them weak and came from their necks. They were dimly aware of being moved and searched. Their weapons were removed and they were forced to their knees just as they awoke. They now stood in some kind of office; the sounds of a lab could be heard in the background.

"I'm surprised. I only expected Miller to survive my soldier." A man in uniform smiled joyfully at them. Next to the man stood a German Shepherd, who stared with strangely intelligent eyes. "This isn't that bad of an inconvenience I suppose. You all are going to be great test subjects. Although I have high hopes for Mr. Miller, or Commander as they call you." The man laughed and a click went off in Miller's head. "To bad you wont survive it, your friends will, but not you. I'll add you all to my army and the world shall crumble under my heel." The man smiled as the dog moved forward and examined the team. Miller examined the room and could tell the others were disoriented. He first spotted that Lance still had his talon knife and that their weapons were close at hand. In fact it was Miller's revolver that was aimed at his head. "What's wrong Miller don't you remember me?" the man laughed. "I suppose you forgot after I paid you.

"No, I remember you. You tried to turn me into a beast after I helped you." The man smiled. "General Mike of the Black Army. Chief creator of the demons called Blood Hunters. You turned several of your followers into these beast."

"Ah, it's pleasant to know you remember old friends."

"You ain't my friend. Now I'll give you one chance to let us go," Mike ignored the statement and beckoned to a man in a white coat. He moved through the group, and with the help of the guards, injected the team with a strange liquid.

"Your lucky we had extra," Mike scowled. The Shepherd watched intently. Miller sat quietly trying to refocus his mind.

"Lance," He called, "Lance you boot." Lance looked up disoriented. "Your knife is still there." It seemed like a shock. Everyone was awake as Lance grabbed his knife and spun and killed his guard. Miller leaned back and grabbed his revolver and shot the man holding Jake and then shot his assailant. Jake took the guards gun and joined the escape. A full two minutes passed before the guards were gone and they found that Samantha was gone along with Mike, the dog, and the Assassin. They grabbed their weapons and ran to the balcony and saw the scientists running in chaos. "They took Sam, shit!" Miller barked.

"No. I told her to run away as fast as she could and get out." Johnny said. "She did."

"Alright," Jake growled. "But we've got an issue." The team looked in both directions and saw soldiers charging them. Miller took the lead and leaped over the rail to the lab and found that it was locked down just as the team joined him.

"Shit! We're trapped," Johnny exclaimed as they opened fire on the guards. They began to press buttons and do what they could to destroy the lab. "This is our final day and our final act. We'll sabotage this operation." Miller picked up a vile identical to what they were injected with, but found it was the anti-drug. The team had finished of the wave of guards and was waiting for the next one.

"Drink some and pass it on," Miller told Bob. Everyone did and it returned to Miller who brought the drink to his lips and swallowed. He tossed the bottle onto a tab a hit a button. As soon as the button was pressed there was a loud boom and a bright flash. Everything was dark after that.

**+Early Morning, Unknown Location+**

Miller awoke slowly. He hurt all over. He could hear Johnny telling him to wake up, but he didn't want to move. "Miller, something's wrong with your neck!" Bob exclaimed. Miller shot up and felt at his neck, nothing seemed unusual. He looked around swiftly. Jake was trying to wake Henry while Johnny was looking for injuries on everyone. Looking farther he noticed they were now in a wooded area. The area though seemed unfamiliar and unsettling.

"What happened?" Henry groaned as he sat up.

"We don't know," was Johnny's reply. The team gathered their scattered supplies slowly. All of them where sore and groggy. They had all of their weapons so they replaced them to their normal spots.

"We need to scout around a bit. Find shelter." Miller stated before testing the communications. "We have lost communications with the main force, but we can use them between each other. Don't take unneeded risks." The team nodded. "Alright, split up and look around." The team headed in separate directions and scavenged through the wood. Bob came across a tree that held a giant spider web and all he could do was stare. He loaded his gun and flicked of its safety.

"I hate spiders," he whimpered. He continued his search and came to a small cave. It was to small for them to enter, but it seemed like it could hold some animal they could cook. He crouched and looked into the hole. It was to dark to see in so he flicked on his gun light and what happened next almost gave him a heart attack. A Giant spider came scuttling out of the hole at him. Through surprise he opened fire and tore the bitch apart. After he released the trigger he heard the sounds of his companions coming, his communication unit came to life in his ear. The gore and remains of the spider now surrounded the hole.

"What the in the hell are you doing Bob?" Jake barked.

"Sp. . Sp. . Giant Spider. ." He stammered. Jake began to light into him for his stupidity, but Miller interrupted him.

"He's right," Miller moved one of the spiders legs with the barrel of his rifle. "This is a big ass spider." He looked at the team. "If wildlife has grow like this, we need to stick together. Let's move." Johnny helped Bob to his feet and they headed off once again. "Most likely that gunfire attracted some unwanted attention, but we can't blame you Bob. Instinct is to fire at and attacker." The team nodded in agreement as they moved. Johnny then remembered Miller's neck.

"Titeus, your neck," he said.

"I feel fine nothings wrong with it," Miller responded.

"But the mark has reached farther up your neck. It's touching your jaw." Lance held a reflective piece of glass up for Miller to see.

"It's originating from the injection sight," Jake stated. The team frowned at Miller. "Didn't you drink the anti-drug?"

"There wasn't enough." The team froze. "You all have something to live for. I'm just a killer so drop it. We need to get you guys home and to start we need to survive." Miller finished his sentence, but the second he did a start sensation clouded his mind. "Not again," was the last thing he said as he and the other collapsed in a random order. They awoke slowly. They were bound in a tent, their weapons gone. "This is getting old," Miller groaned. As soon as he spoke voice came from out side and the tent flap was drawn away. Spears were aimed at each of them.

"Well at least this is different," Henry muttered.

"Very different . . ." Lance trailed off as he stared at their captors. Every froze in fear and shock as they beheld the bipedal cheetahs standing before them.

"Where in the hell are we?" Miller exclaimed. The Mists stared, had Miller lost his cool?

"We're asking the questions," the one not threatening them said. "Who are?" the team remained quiet which lead to them being prodded with the spear tips. "Who . . . Are . . . You?" the creature asked again with more force.

"We are the Black Mists. The elite squad of the United States Military." Miller said.

"What is the 'United States'?" The creature responded. Miller blinked in confusion.

"The strongest country on Earth at the moment."

"Are you allies of the Blood Hunters?" The creatures changed the subject quite oddly.

"No." Jake replied.

"Release them." They were released much to their confusion. "You are not from this world so I'll tell you who I am and where you are."

"Why the change of heart?" Miller asked.

"We are at war with the Blood Hunters and they came from a place called Earth. I am Hunter and this is the Dragon Realms." The creature explained.

"Oh, shit" Johnny whimpered.

**Note: **_Another chapter down. I'd like to inform those who care I'm changing my name to Nanu the Daemon. May (your) god bring you fortune._


	6. A Common Place

Chapter Six: A Common Place

**Note:** This chapter was cut short so it could be posted ASAP. I felt bad for posting a new cover and working on posting a new profile picture and another short story.

MMMM**START**MMMMM

**+Warfang (0600)+**

A beautiful young dragoness lay asleep in her bed. "Wake up!" a cruel, familiar voice growled. A large white male dragon stood in the doorway of her room. "I said get up!" The young female groaned and stretched. She blinked a few times and stood up. She was of the age to find her own place and was finished with school. She had all her stuff packed, but nowhere to go. "If you want to keep staying her you need to complete the list on the kitchen table before I get home." Her father ordered before leaving her alone. The young dragoness stumbled to the bathroom. She stared into the mirror and examined her bluish-gray eyes and her ivory and yellow spiraled horns. Her teeth, claws, back spikes, and tail blade were also ivory and well kept. The tail blade mimicked the form of a kunai knife. She had pitch-black scales with red designs over her body. Her chest, belly, and wing membrane were a nuance of change from her original black.

The dragoness exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Upon arrive she found the list and read it. "I did all this yesterday," she whined sadly. Her father was cruel and lazy. He held a patriarch within the home and only hide it when he had company. The dragoness hurried through her work and finished far early, this was thanks to it being done before and the rush. She immediately heads into the streets of Warfang heading for work. She tended to shy away from the other city dwellers as she walked peacefully to work. Sadly her peace was broken.

"Hell, Kyrra. Get out of jail early?" A cheetah joked. His name was Travis and tended to be avoided by everyone. He seemed to take pride and pleasure from getting on people's nerves.

"Hello, Travis," She politely responded. "I need to get to work so I have no time to talk to you." Travis nodded and moved away as Kyrra began her trip to work again. She usually worked at the day care center, but upon approach she found there were no children there. This meant she didn't have work today, so with a sigh she headed for B.M. Real Estate. It was a simple brick building owned by a cheetah named Mattias and a dragon named Born. After entry, Kyrra automatically angled to her agent. Her agent looked up and smiled warmly at her. The agent was a silver and white cheetah with baby-blue eyes and a height of five-foot-two. She wore the simple common clothes of the female cheetahs in the city. Her name was Jennifer, and she was a beautiful, young lady.

"Hello, Miss. Kyrra," Her chiming voice sang out, "I've got good news for you." At this Kyrra sat and examined her agents smile, curious of the news. Her agent simply pushed a picture of a nice house and a bit of paperwork over to her. "This place is in your price range and it's in Avalar, away from Warfang." Kyrra frowned as the agent smiled.

"It's to dangerous to go there now. Not to mention that the Guardians asked everyone to stay here."

"The Cheetahs were able to convince them of Avalar's value." Kyrra looked at Jennifer confused. "A few dragons and cheetahs are actually holding the enemy back. You'll also have easy access to a job as well." Jennifer watched Kyrra for her reaction and could only tell she was thinking. "If you do decide to go, I advise you hire a guar beforehand." Kyrra sighed.

_'Moving there is going to be dangerous, but I need out of here and I need the work, Travis'll be gone . . .' _Kyrra hummed lightly to herself before finally deciding. "Alright, where do I sign?"

+Miller's Team+

Miller and the team stood before Hunter silently. They had swapped stories as to how they came to be involved in the war and what they had tried to resolve it. Hunter had also given them a "crash" course of the need to know in the Realms. Hunter was finally telling them what the plan of action was. "We need to take you to Warfang, the Capital city of the Dragons," Miller seemed to be slightly jumpy since the mention of dragons, but no one commented on it. "I figure we should stop for a day at Avalar to get more supplies and rest." Hunter explained. The team nodded as the last tent was put away. They were in a group of twenty cheetahs armed with swords, spears, bows, and staves. With the camp packed they headed out. They marched for Avalar.

**+City of Avalar+**

An all black cheetah standing about six-foot-ten stood at the end of a dock. He had just finished putting his fishing supplies away and was about to head home. He wore the traditional cheetah attire and wielded a large doubled edged battle-axe. He had brown eyes and was a great tracker. His name was Black and for some reason, He felt as if something was going to happen.

MMMMMMMMM**END**MMMMMMMM

**Note: **Sorry it's a short chapter.

_Memento Mori, Carpe Diem, and May (your) god(s) bring you great fortune._

Nanu the Daemon shall shrink to the shadows for now.


	7. Pain and Pleasure Pt 1

_I have a few words to share before the chapter starts. I'm sorry I've taken a large portion of time in my writing, but I need it to be perfect, not a single bit left out or removed without proper reason. I don't like having "seams" if you will in my stories. Everything must have a reason, like in Sherlock Holmes. I must also apologize to Besekhet; I meant no harm or insult. I simply view all members of __ANY__ military force as a soldier, I even consider the people fighting for the Taliban soldiers and I utterly hate them, it is simply my view and I know some people don't like other peoples views. As for Gig, tell me the offer and I'll consider it. Lastly, I'd like to take a poll, who is your favorite character in this story? (The answers will have no effect on the plot line; I just want to know who is a favorite.)_

_End Note_

XXXXX

**Chapter Seven: Pain and Pleasure, Pt. 1**

Miller's team and their Cheetah allies had traveled for two days without incident, but at noon on the third day they came upon a group of Blood Hunters. From watching and spying they learned that these beasts were attempting to form an outpost. This was a sad sign of the Blood Hunter's growing empire in the Realms. Miller at the moment was frowning, "It's not the Blood Hunter's empire, it's the Black Army's empire," he whispered to the small force. Hunter looked at Titeus curiously, so Miller explained. "The Black Army created the Blood Hunters." After a bit of thought, Hunter agreed to the explanation. There were about fifty Blood Hunters at the outpost and seemingly no leader. The team had noticed several weapons and pieces of armor being moved about, but never worn. The beasts were wide open and defenseless, but the Cheetahs description of their abilities created hesitation in everyone. The monstrosities held several designs and sizes. They could be considered as different from each other as unrelated humans, no two exactly alike. They did however have some basic layouts; approximately eight feet tall and some sort of warm colored eyes with a combination of human, snake, and cat like eyes. Their skin color was patchy or not with varying base colors, one seemed to be hot pink. More wore just pants and no other clothes compared to those who were fully clothed. They had spiked shoulders and knees or random combinations of one shoulder and both knees and such. Some combination of horns and all had large muscle masses and apparently average intelligence. They weren't sickly or grotesque; all were whole, uninjured, and proportional.

"They seem easy to beat from a distance," Lance sated after he finished relaying the physical description of the beasts from his sniper scope. Miller slightly growled.

"I know, but if arrows can barely due damage with out pin-point-perfect shots, then there is a sad possibility out bullets won't due anything. We've never fought these things before, that means we must be cautious with it," Miller stated. Bob smiled mischievously.

"Could blow it up?" He asked and suggested, but Miller just sighed.

"I'd agree, but we can't get that much attention drawn to us," Miller looked at the lot. "We can't let them finish this outpost nor can we let them survive, but we must reach Avalar alive. Anyone got an idea?" The group fell into quiet, whispering, and calculating brainstorming. A young Cheetah broke everyone's thoughts into pieces as he stated his idea.

"Could have all, but ten stay back. The first group would infiltrate the base quietly and would hide. From there, Hunter could give a signal and the ten could fire a volley. The volley would confuse them and leave them open for the first group to attack head on." Hunter nodded as he listened and looked to the humans.

"A 'Jack-in-the-Box' operation?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah," Bob chuckled.

"Let's go," Jake said. Hunter beaconed to seven Cheetahs and they stepped back while the rest prepared to move forward.

"Johnny, your going forward. We'll need your medical skills." Johnny checked how many rounds his pistol clip had left out of habit and nodded. "Bob, your heavy power will be need up front." Bob smirked and prepared his guns for the task ahead. "Henry, you make sure Lance can keep an eye on the fronts. Lance, guard our backs. Jake, I trust you can cover everyone and us?" Jake nodded. "Everyone locked and loaded?" The humans nodded, but the cheetahs seemed confused. "Rollout!" Miller quietly barked out. Lance prepared his rifle and watched the group move. Henry crouched by him. The front slipped slowly into and throughout the compound. Everyone was tense.

'Come on.' Lance thought, 'Come on.' Five minutes passed before an angry, beastly roar froze everyone's blood and caught the attention of the other Hunters. A frantic and terrified scream echoed from the compound and was followed by a shriek of pain and terror and a strangely loud squish like noise. Bob's primary weapon could be heard as a vengeful yell was released. Lance and the other began firing at the beasts, but the next words spoken over the Comm. Unit froze the humans.

"Commander!" Bob yelled through. "Johnny is down, I repeat, Johnny is down!" A tear slipped from Lance's eye. "Shit, John. Hang on everything going to be alright." The Unit went silent after that. The compound had erupted. Cheetahs were locking blades with the beasts as arrows and gunfire sprayed over the monstrosities. Lance caught sight of Miller heading quickly in the direction of Bob and Johnny, mowing down any best in his way. Henry got up and bolted into the field drawing his anti-armor blade and readying his throwing knives. He tore apart any Blood Hunter that got in his way. Jake, after failing to call Henry back, charged the compound after Henry. A couple of Cheetahs ran out of arrows so they drew their weapons and joined the fray. Lance couldn't help but wonder why in the hell it all went wrong. He remained in his sniping spot and listened to the unit as he fired round after round.

Miller stood facing a large beast with an axe. Miller had decided it best to save his ammunition and had collected a sword and stood at the ready. The beast charged and Miller sidestepped quickly before severing its head. He was finally able to reach Johnny's side and what he saw had a strange effect on him. Black visibly spread from the injection sight along his veins and quickly isolated his right side in black. He lowered the blade calmly before launching into the remaining demons with unnatural agility and strength. The skirmish wasn't very long, but it did damage. Seven Cheetahs and five Mists remained. The remaining humans converged on their fallen friend as the Cheetahs collected their fallen. Lance crouched and began to pray as bob actually cried. Henry was unable to stand the sight and simply wandered off to collect his knives and weapons. Jake stood quietly by and tried to simply remember all the good times. Miller approached, blood soaked, and due to the circumstances his new appearance was ignored. What he held in his hand told the story of what had happened; he held the ankle of one of Johnny's legs, Johnny had been torn in half. Miller did his best to line the legs up correctly where they belonged as Hunter approached mournfully.

"Shall you cremate him with the Cheetahs?" The team seemed not to notice.

"Yes. Bob, if you can, help me move him over there," Jake muttered. Bob slowly picked up Johnny's torso and cradled it in his arms. Jake gingerly picked up his legs and, with Bob in the lead, to him to the line of fallen Cheetahs. They took his weapons out of habit and not wanting them to fall into the wrong hands while Hunter placed a sword on his chest like the Cheetahs. The hilt rested on Johnny's chest and under his hands. The fallen lay upon piles of wood and were all lit. the smoke curled into the air slowly, as if the fire was reluctant to burn the friends of the living audience. The group swiftly piled all of the demons into one piled and dismantled the outpost before burning it all too. They returned to the fallen and Hunter began a prayer. The humans listened closely, trying to decipher whom the gods there were. Once Hunter had finished Lance stepped forward and said a prayer from the Christian religion. They waited till all resemblances were gone before leaving. Heading, once again, for Avalar. Quite some time passed before some one spoke.

"Thank you," Miller told Hunter.

"What for?" The Cheetah questioned in surprise.

"For inviting Johnny to join your fallen and extending your prayer to him," Henry said for Miller.

"No thanks are needed. We are friends and allies. We should act as much and that was one way we do so. There's not much difference between us other than our appearance," Hunter spoke.

"We're all red on the inside," Bob whispered mournfully.

"That's one similarity," Hunter responded quietly.

"If only more humans could see it like that back on earth," Henry said. From that point on silence prevailed throughout the group.

**+Avalar+**

Black sat at the end of a dock and was fishing. He didn't know why he fished; he always gave away the catch. Something about it was calming and he figured that might be why. He slowly began to think about the strange feeling he had been having for the past few days. Every day it seemed to grow stronger to. It felt like a tug. He yawned and shrugged before going back to fishing.

**+Kyrra the Dragoness+**

Kyrra had contracted the help of a magician. The magician was to help her reach Avalar. She had purposely picked a female that she had known for a long time. The mage was a five-foot-eight, red and gray wolf. She had light blue eyes and was quite beautiful. Her name was Azural. Azural had shrunk Kyrra's stuff so she could carry it all in one trip. It was stored away in a single pouched strung over the Dragonesses back. They had swiftly traversed half their trip, taking about three days to reach the half point marker. "At this pace, and no path blockers, we should reach Avalar in another three days," Azural stated to her scaled friend. "Every thing is going to work out perfectly fine."

"Don't say that, Az." Azural looked at Kyrra with a mischievous smile. "Something always bad happens after someone says that." Kyrra explained. Azural laughed and started trotting ahead. This caused Kyrra to have to speed up. They soon found their path blocked by a wide river with no bridge. Azural seemed to be happy about that.

"Hey, Kyrra," she said. "Why don't we rest and get washed up here. Kyrra frowned and looked at her friend. Azural seemed to be somehow begging with her eyes.

"Alright," Kyrra caved. Azural skipped over to a rock and stripped down, placing her stuff by the rock. Kyrra approached and placed her bags by the rock as well. She looked at her friend and frowned. "What if someone's watching us?"

Oh well," she replied. "You and I can take anyone down!" Kyrra shook her head, slightly disappointed in her friend. Az shivered. "The air is cold on the private parts." She swiftly dove into the river as Kyrra sat on the beach watching her friend.

'_She can get any male of her race and cousin races she wants,'_ Kyrra thought silently. _'she has a lot to offer any male, while I'm just a normal dragoness. No male pays any mind to me, not even those I've confessed to having a crush on have taken notice. Why does she hang around me?'_

"You coming in?" Azural yelled from the water. Kyrra slipped into the water, slightly mimicking a snake upon the surface.

**+Mists and Cheetahs+**

The group had come across a point along a river where they could hear voices. They had been following it directly to Avalar for some time. At that moment Lance was looking through his scope to see what was ahead. Jake was confused about how distracted and amazed Jake looked. "Lance?" he called, no response. Henry frowned.

"Hey, Freelance," Henry called. "What's the hold up?" Lance blinked and shook his head. He looked at those behind him and noticed Titeus' questioning brow. He instantly started his explanation.

"It appears to be a female wolf and a female dragon are bathing in the river up ahead." The Cheetahs looked at each other in confusion.

"They shouldn't be out here." Hunter stated. The Cheetahs started to head forward, but Miller stopped them.

"Cover your ears," He stated simply before pulling out his pistol. He never took his knowing gaze off Lance as he fired a shot into the air. "Lance, info," he ordered and Lance went back to his scope. After a pause Lance spoke again.

"They collected their stuff and are on guard." Miller beckoned that the group could move forward as Henry playfully jabbed Lance with his elbow. As they entered the clearing, Miller muttered for Lance to avert his eyes and think of something other than what he had seen. The two beings lowered their guard as they saw allies.

"What are you out here for?" Hunter demanded.

"I'm going to Avalar and this is my guard," the dragoness stated. Miller had a strange force draw his eyes to her. He knew what the force was, but didn't understand it's reasoning. It made her voice and looks intoxicating.

"What are your names?" Miller asked.

"I'm Azural, and this scaled lump is Kyrra," the wolf said inciting a growl from the dragon. Miller noticed, with some merriment, how Azural kept glancing thoughtfully at Lance.

_'Interesting'_ Miller thought as Hunter reprimanded them for being out in a danger zone as they were. Titeus could help, but continue to have his eyes drawn to examine the dragoness. He couldn't understand why he was drawn to her, if anything he should be drawn to the wolf or a cheetah in this world. Miller realized that he had pretty quickly memorized everything about the beautiful, female dragon. _'Maybe it has to do with the change being inflected by the injection?' _Miller reasoned. "Hunter, we're all going to the same place so it's best for them to tag along with us. It is not good for us however to hang around here." Hunter paused and looked at Miller as he finally spoke. Hunter agreed and Lance stepped over to Azural as they began to move toward the edge of the clearing.

"I can introduce the humans of our group. Hunter can introduce the Cheetahs if your interested." Azural nodded, examining him closely. "I'm Lance, the giant is Bob, the knife man is Henry, the man who quieted Hunter is Titeus, also known as Miller. The final human is Jake. We humans aren't from this world, but we are still allies." Lance's forwardness exposed his possible feelings for the wolf. Luckily only humans knew him well enough to notice. Hunter quickly introduced the Cheetahs and pushed for the group to continue moving. They were about fifty feet from the edge of the clearing when a large mass of giant spiders raced out of the woods at them.

"Shit!" Miller coughed out. "Open fire, prepare yourselves for close courtiers combat." In less than a second, the clearing exploded with echoing thunder from the human's guns. Kyrra less loose a barrage of blue lightning that fried and stunned any spiders it hit. Azural used what magic she could to help the group.

"You must've stirred up a spider hive with your shot Miller," Hunter called.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Miller growled back as he grew irritated. The fighting was getting annoying. Azural darted past him, retreating behind the group so she could regain energy. She knelt and slowed her breathing only to have a spider break the line and leap at her. She choked on her scream as the attacking spider was cast to the side when Lance stepped in front of her and swung his rifle like a bat.

"I HATE SPIDERS," Bob yelled as he blew them apart. He didn't realize he was walking into the mass until it was to late. His mind was clouded by his arachnophobia and the memory of Johnny's death. His friends yelled for him to get back, but he didn't hear. Miller spotted a spider as he leapt onto Kyrra's back and pinned her. She was hard pressed to keep it from killing her and keeping the others at bay, she wouldn't last much longer. None of them would. Titeus glanced back at Bob and rage bubbled up into his veins as they were lit on fire. He watched, as Bob was brought down by what appeared to be a tarantula, followed by the others. They had started to tear into him, his screams of pain echoing into the others screams. Miller couldn't fight it anymore, his rage exploded and washed over the area like a tsunami. What Miller hadn't noticed though was that he had released a wave of flames from within his body. All of the spiders, grass, trees, and other objects, minus his friends, were incinerated in the heat. The flames had been pure white and he had gone deaf for the duration of the rage. He had released an animalistic and violent yell that he could not hear nor remember. The last thing Miller saw was Kyrra's amazed face and the feeling of Jake catching him as he fell.

"Hang in there, Miller," Was the last thing he heard. Who said it he did not know.

**End Chapter**

_Thank you all for reading!_

_May (your) god bring you fortune._


	8. Pain and Pleasure Pt 2

Chapter Eight: Pain and Pleasure Pt. 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**+Unknown Dimension+**

He awoke into what he thought was consciousness, but upon looking around he seconded guessed this idea. He seemed trapped in a void; it had no floor, no ceiling, and no walls. He felt as if he was on a floor, but couldn't touch it. He could see for miles, but truly couldn't find a distance. Strange, grayscale flames floated around the space, the only indicator of the room's size. There were millions all around him. "Where am I?" he thought and shivered as it echoed throughout the room. He stood and checked his weapons, gone. He swore agitatedly. He looked around once more before trying a step forward. The "floor" disappeared and he fell, or that's what it seemed. The flames shot rapidly into the air as wind tore at his clothes and hair. Whispers began to take hold in his mind. Finally the wind and flames stopped as he hit a stone floor. The man stood once again and looked around. The void was disappearing into the distant space above and it revealed an outer space like area. He stood upon a stone bridge with one exit; a path of platforms seemed to lead to a temple in the distance. He shrugged and headed for the temple, the whispers stopping as his feet left the bridge. The silence was unnerving, but he proceeded to jump from platform to platform. The man reached a platform and found it was encircled with statues. He approached one and examined it before lightly pushing it. It fell off the edge. He watched it fall, "They're not connected to the floor," he stated simply. He went to the center of the platform and felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He picked up on a silent _swoosh_ which lead him to duck. A stone blade sliced through where his neck had been. He lashed out from his crouch with his left foot and struck the attacker in the shin, causing them to fall against his back before he rolled and slammed them into the ground. He rolled off and the slammed a knee to its chest and went for its weapon. It was one of the statues; he swiftly rolled back and flipped to his feet as a second statue cut the first in two. This one wielded an axe and quickly charged him swinging it wildly. He dove to the side before the blade touched him and watched the being run off the platform and fall. He surveyed the rest and noticed all but one was ready to fight. The one not moving was gold and held a sheathed Katana in its hands, holding it out to be taken. The man rushed for it dodging through attacks and weaving between opponents before snatching the sword and knocking the statue off the platform accidentally. He calmed his breathing and examined his foes. The others had killed three during his run and five were left. A swift leap forward brought him to the first statue and he slipped passed slicing the being in half. He brought the blade up in an uppercut and severed the next statue in two as well. A dodge to the left and a duck moved him behind the remaining three. He kicked one in the back and caused it to stumble over the edge and into the abyss, a stab followed by a quick shin slice and a beheading finished another. The remaining one charged him, a train with a deadly point. He brought the katana around and caused the statues blade to slide off to the side as it charged. He sliced it through the waist and, whiling spinning behind it, severed the head. He breathed deep, calming his blood. He examined the blade he held. The blade was completely black, the hilt had a pure white ribbon wrapped around it and a chain came from the end of the hilt. It was a hand-in-a-half katana with forty-four inches overall length. The sheath was all black with white trim and could either be connected to a belt, slung over the shoulder, or simply held. He decided to keep the blade and continued onward to the temple. As he approached he noticed that there were two statue soldiers out side the temple, but these ones were larger. He drew the blade and prepared to fight if they attacked. A strange glow came from within the temple. "Hello?" he called. Bad idea. The statues broke from their stands and blocked his path, but he continued forward. He began to charge the opponents. One brought its axe down and slammed it into the ground. The man had barely managed to avoid the attack, but leapt onto the haft of the axe and climbed up to the beings shoulder. The second statue swung with a slice and he leapt over the blade and to the second being. The first one was beheaded and he severed the second's hand. The sword clanged on the ground as the man punctured the second statues eye before slicing into its neck. The giant fell. He quickly leapt from the shoulder and into the doorway of the temple. Looking back he assured they had fallen and headed onward. The only room within held a circular green pool and glowing plants. He looked down into the pool as he approached, blade drawn.

"Hello, Miller," A voice echoed from the walls. "I can see the guards put you on your guard." Titeus examined the walls slowly, searching for the voices bearer. "You will not find me there, but I'll assure you, I am an ally to you. I am Ignitus the Chronicler."

"Why am I here?"

"A good question," Ignitus stated. "You are here because I felt I needed to show you something. Two things actually." Miller looked into the pool. "You've been so focused on the environment you've failed to notice your physical changes." Upon hearing this, Miller examined himself. The skin was completely black and had hardened extremely; the hardest point so far was near the injection site. "I feel I should tell you that you were injected with a different poison then the others. You were more valuable to them than even the girl, once the change had stopped you would have been forced out of your own body and then finally killed within another. You may be the most powerful being in this world at the moment, but you have yet gotten the ability to activate your powers."

"So that's part of their plan then? Create a super being and then place another's soul and mind into the body and destroy the tool?"

"Indeed." Ignitus confirmed. Miller shook his head. "The second thing I wish to show you requires you to peer into the pool." Miller knelt by the pool and intently stared within. The liquid began to swirl about before an image took form. It held Mike, a dog, and Blake, the assassin. Something was off though. Mike was listening intently to what Blake was saying and slowly watched as both men turned to the dog. Mike brought his pistol up and the dog tried to run but was nicked in the leg. It fell and crawled to a corner, Mike yelled in anger. He hated missing his shot. The dog began whimper as Blake approached before the dog growled in defiance and disappeared in a cloud of shadow. Both men were confused and Mike set off the alarm. The image disappeared. "The man you know as Blake is no longer Blake. He is Malefor, the Dark Master. Malefor was the one who was to take your body; Blake was turned into the dog so that Malefor could have the man's body." Miller looked to the side in thought.

"Do you know where Blake is now?"

"I am unable to tell you that, but I can say that he is in the realms." Miller nodded as Ignitus continued. "You'll awake in Avalar, the cheetah village. You'll return here in a months time after you've awaken." Miller looked at the blade. "It will be yours to keep, it has a special property. Hopefully it will be of use to you." With those final words, Millers world went black again.

**+Avalar+**

Hearing returned as he lay upon the bed. He kept his eyes closed and listened; hushed voices spoke within the room. He listened intently; he knew all of them, but one. He sat up and slung his legs over the side of the bed, they had grown into digitigrade. He sighed, as everyone stared at him. "This can't get any better can it?" he asked sarcastically. The Unknown cheetah approached with some sweet smelling liquid.

"My names Chuko. I'm one of the healers here in Avalar. I'll be looking after you while you're here." The cheetah explained. Miller nodded.

"Titeus, Titeus Miller. Most people call me Miller." Titeus stated shacking the cheetah's hand.

"I tried to stop the infection, but I was unsuccessful." Chuko said sadly.

"Don't worry. There is no need." Everyone stared at Miller in disbelief. "I'm not becoming a Blood Hunter, I theorize I'll be turned into a dragon. I have also been given council by someone called the chronicler and was told that I'm going to keep my mind." Everyone sighed in relief, but Hunter leapt forward and grabbed Millers shoulder.

"You met the Chronicler?" Hunter asked rapidly. Miller nodded in surprise. "We must get you to Spyro and the Guardians. Did he say anything about the war?"

"No," Hunter shrunk back from Miller as he spoke the single word.

"Has he abandoned us?" Hunter whispered to himself.

"From what I've seen of people like this Chronicler, they stay out of things that they believe are going to turn out fine for the good guys." Hunter looked back to Miller as he spoke. "Now I'll inform you all that a month from today, I will return to unconsciousness. Now what has transpired since I've slept?"

"You've been out for five days. According to Hunter, you saved us by using an elemental fury attack. Bob fell before you could use it though. The rest of us have been treated for our minor wounds and have all been resting and recuperating," Henry said. "Oh and we've be drinking a little."

"You have been," Lance scowled at Henry.

"Lance has also began to talk a lot more," Jake said. Miller nodded before he stood up. Everyone stared in surprise as he stood perfectly upon his newly designed legs.

"I feel I need to bathe, might someone lead me to where I can do that?" Miller questioned. Chuko beckoned for him to follow and he was lead to a fenced off section of the river passing by the city. The area was split into two, one for males, and the other for females. It was also placed behind the healer's house. Miller entered the male's side and stripped before wading into the oddly warm water. He relaxed upon a bench that had been built under the water, the steam and warmth felt perfect after so many fights. As he relaxed he began thinking over what he and learned in his _dream stage_ as he called it. Blake had been Mike's right hand man. That meant, that if they found him they could find a way to infiltrate the Blood Hunter's stronghold and accomplish their objectives. This caused Miller to frown, "What are the objectives?" he asked himself. He began thinking rapidly. "The Mists objectives are as follows:

Arrive in Warfang:

Meet with this Spyro and Guardians.

Locate Blake and design Battle Plans.

Infiltrate the Blood Hunter's Outpost and Forts that are near Warfang/Avalar:

Eliminate all Enemy Presence that immediately threatens the civilians.

Infiltrate the main stronghold:

Eliminate Enemies main force.

Eliminate Black Army force.

Key Targets:

Michael Lougen, Codename "Duke".

Malefor the Dark Master, Codename "Royalty".

Find the Portal:

Return Home.

Bring back troops to help hunt down the remaining Blood Hunters.

Close off the gateway."

Miller smiled as he stood from his path and went to redress. He was going to gather the Mists and give them the list of objectives. He paused as he got to where his clothes were. His old clothes were gone and nicely folded and stacked clothes remained with a note on top. He read it, "Titeus, your old clothes were battered and dirty so that dragoness bought you new ones. I'm unsure of the reasoning, but here they are. The team has set up in the house next to the healers and we've taken your weapons to your room. –Jake." Miller looked back at the clothes and paused. He dove to the side on instinct and looked to see a statue standing there with a sword in his hand. It held it out to Miller hilt first. It was the katana from the dream world. As he took it the statue turned to dust and disappeared. Titeus shrugged it off and began to redress, but paused. His legs were back to normal and so was his skin color, the toughness remained. Miller turned to the sword and blinked. "That must be the property he spoke of" he stated calmly. He finished dressing and looked into the mirror. He wore black knee length cloth boots, white cloth pants, and a black animal hide belt with a silver buckle. The belt seemed to be made of a deer's pelt. He wore a long sleeved white shirt that he tucked in, a black buttoned up vest, and black fingerless gloves that traveled up to his elbow. He strapped the katana to his left side and headed for the building where his friends were staying. They were all gathered outside waiting when he approached. They stared at him in surprise. "I was given this sword by the Chronicler and it seems it has hidden the physical changes, but not removed them," Miller explained. Chuko tried to get more information on it, but Titeus couldn't supply it. Once Chuko had stopped questioning him, Miller told the team of their objectives and explained why each part was necessary. Upon finishing he examined the town they were in. the buildings were made of wood, a wall of wood surrounding the villages perimeter. A scarce populace was scattered about, all with their own schedule of work. A few dragons marched about in armor. They were most powerful of the guards there. It seemed pathetic in comparison to the military forces of earth, but he was sure it would hold. Miller looked back at his allies and friends. He noticed his since of smell was increased greatly and noticed each being had a unique sent he could decipher. This new information told him he would no when one approached. They all hung about and talked a bit about each the different worlds before they split off for the night. Miller began to explore the city and looked at the suffering the cheetah people were trying to hide from each other. It brought back memories of when he did some jobs in Africa. He sighed and found himself at the gate. He continued out and began exploring the valley, aiming for a cliff not far from the village. I didn't take him long to scale to the top with his increased agility and strength. The sun was falling as darkness folded over the valley floor. It was a beautiful sight as lights lit up through out the village and lighting bugs lit up the night with millions of small stars that could be easily touched. Miller looked over the green trees and waving grass and smiled. Very rare was it that he found time to look at scenery of such beauty. That's when his mind turned back to the dragoness. What was it that drew him toward her? Why was he beginning to fall for her? A scent passed through the air as the flapping of wings could be heard. Kyrra landed beside him. "Do you have places like this in your world?" she asked. Miller shrugged.

"Most likely, but I haven't really had time to look it over," He returned. Kyrra sat next to him. "My job took up most of my time."

"What was your job?" she asked, hoping to learn all she could about this odd creature. Why did she care?

"I was a hitman. A contract killer." She frowned. "Don't think of me as bad, I always examined who I was sent to kill and never killed those who were wrongfully judged." She sighed in relief as he said this. The sigh caught his attention and caused her to look away with a blush.

"_What's wrong with me?" _she thought as he shrugged and looked away. They remained at the cliff in silence for several minutes as the sun set and disappeared. They spent the whole night there simply talking about their pasts. They didn't know why, but it was easy to talk to each other. That night, Miller slept alongside the dragoness. He had always wanted to meet dragons, but this was not what he had been expecting. When he awoke there were two female voices. By their scent and voice he determined Kyrra and Azural. They were talking in a hushed manner. "I can't understand why I'm falling for him, Az," Kyrra was saying. Azural replied in to low a tone to hear and Kyrra shook her head. "He isn't dragon now"

"Maybe it's meant to be then?" Azural's voice carried finally.

"Still . . ." Kyrra muttered. Azural rolled her eyes.

"Decide what you will, but I've got a sniper to hunt down." Kyrra's head shot around and looked at her friend with wide eyes. Azural shrugged with a smile before she ran off. Kyrra shook her head again and returned to where Miller lay.

"Sleep well?" he asked making her jump and blush.

"Yeah," she replied shyly. "Not use to sleeping by someone though." Miller stretched and put his hands behind his head, eyes still closed.

"If you'd like, we can continue to do so," Titeus commented, inciting another blush from Kyrra.

"Y . . . yeah, I'd like that," she stuttered. Miller smiled.

"Well, for now we might need to head back to town," Miller said as he stood. Kyrra followed him as they left the cliff and returned to the healers. Upon there arrive to the village they were greeted by a cheetah named Black. He had wished to join Miller's team and was thusly allowed to join. The mists held a meeting again that day and began planning their trip to Warfang. The next week was spent in similar patterns; Kyrra and Titeus spend the night's together learning about each other, Azural and Lance the same, Jake and Henry working with their new weapons, and planning of their trip. The eighth day after Miller awoke, they set out. The aim was to reach Warfang swiftly. They took no soldiers with them and so traveled swiftly. Strangely, Kyrra and Azural decided to join the journey and return to the city. The party consisted of Azural, Black, Henry, Hunter, Jake, Kyrra, Lance, and Miller; the spell caster, the healer, the knight, the archer, the strategist, the dragoness, the sniper, and the hitman. They were an odd force moving through the realms. This trip took a second week and three days. It was an excruciatingly boring journey. Once the city gate came into view they all felt relieved that their trip was finished for the time being. They all met with the purple dragon, Spyro, and the terror of the skies, Cynder. The Guardians arrived to meet them later on. Spyro informed them of the situation with the Blood Hunters and was intrigued that Jake, Lance, Henry, and Miller were from another world. Over the next two weeks, they met on a regular bases to set up plans so they might be able to accomplish the first objectives as fast as possible. They still needed to locate Blake. Miller though had run out of free time at the moment. He would have collapsed and injured himself on the battle room's floor if it weren't for Kyrra standing next to him. They rushed him to his room and left him and Kyrra alone. Kyrra left to care for him while he was out.

**+Void+**

The black wall was drawn away from Miller's face as he awoke within the void of his dream stage. Upon examining the area he found that he stood upon a platform of stone, like before. The temple stood in the distance and he began his trek to it, only to pause in confusion. He stood upon four legs and had no arms. "Welcome back," the Chronicler's voice echoed into the strange dimension. "I believe you'll notice that you are in your final form at the moment."

"I notice it now," Titeus responded. He looked himself over. He stood as a taller then average dragon with muscles to match. His main scales were pur white while his chest and underbelly scales were a nuance toward gray. A line of spikes ran down his spin, each connected with a dark blue membrane. The spike themselves were black. Two black horns pushed from his scull, an average dragons design. His tail blade was a mystery though. It contained five blades; four, two foot blades that a square could be drawn from their tips and on central blade going three feet out. The four blades started perpendicular to the tail before turning to point behind Miller, the central blade always pointing the same way the tail did. If Miller thought about it, his tail blade would spin like a drill. His talons were ivory and his wings were massive. The membranes were the same blue as the spike's membranes. His eyes had retained their natural color and white cross like designs had formed on his shoulders.

"Interesting blade I must say," Ignitus commented. Miller agreed as he drove the spinning weapon into the ground. "Judging by your past, I believe you already now the physical moves, but not the magical." Titeus nodded. "We'll start with warming up on the ground. Defeat these opponents as best you can." As he spoke, ten statue guards formed with their weapons drawn. The first one charged him and lunged with a stab. Miller side-stepped and stabbed his tail blade into the being's chest before throwing the body into one of the other statues and causing both to fall over the edge and into the void. Two more statues charged with their weapons and Miller swiftly dodged their attacks before shattering one's head and biting down on the second's head. With a quick twist, he severed the beings head and threw the body into another statue. The body flipped over the statue and caused it to stumble, but it kept from falling till Miller ran his front and back paws into it. He shoved off and did a back flip in the air. The flip caused him to dodge an axe of another statue. His tail blade came around and pierced the statue's chest before spinning and shredding the guard. He spun around and noticed the final three statues moving toward him. He, out of instinctual defiance, roared at them as he dug his front claws into the stone. Electricity flowed down his front legs and into the ground. It shot across the platform, shredding the stone, and shot up the statues legs and caused them to explode into dust. The sound of singular applause could be heard. "Very good. It seems I was correct about the pre-dragon knowledge you gained." A dragon took form before Titeus. It was a grayish color and had a crystal on a necklace around its neck. Miller bowed humbly at the praise. This caused Ignitus to be amused. "You aren't one to show that respect to others often."

"I can see your importance in this world and I understand your job." The Chronicler smiled.

"Very intuitive."

"No, simply good at looking at different perspectives given the chance." Miller stated as he waited for his next instructions.

"Now we'll do some air warm ups. There won't be any opponents only obstacles." Ignitus beckoned to a path with his wing. "You'll be jumping, double-jumping, gliding, flying, and other advanced tricks."

"Tricks," Miller said softly. "I was always good at tricks." He leapt to the first platform and began the course. It started with a mix of jumps, leaps, double-jumps, and glides. All were simple and easily accomplished, even when more timing was needed to land on the platform. After about fifty exercises on the basic it went into flying, corkscrews, barrel rolls, flips, dives, loops, and other such tricks to continue. This wasn't much harder and now that he was allowed to fly, timing to land on the platform wasn't need. He felt incredible being able to fly. It was such a claming experience. It wasn't till he landed on the final platform that he realized the path had lead to the temple. He scolded himself for not paying attention. "So, is that all?"

"For physical yes. Now we will begin the magic training. You've already used one of your five elements out of instinct. Electricity will be your strongest element, earth your second, air your third, fire your fourth, and shadow your fifth." Ignitus explained.

"The five elements due to the super virus. Titeus stated. Ignitus nodded.

"You'll also be able to pause and rewind time for a short amount, it will be your most taxing magic use though. You'll also be able to use alchemy; I figure it will be easier while you are human. The sword will allow you to turn from human to dragon. When we're done I'll show you a way to carry the blade with ease." Miller nodded. "Lets start by accessing your different magic abilities consciously. Electricity, think of it, believe you can control it, and then release it." Miller closed his eyes and thought of everything he new about electricity. As he thought he began trying to harness it. Slowly the air started to crackle with the sound of electricity. Miller opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in a field of high-voltage electricity. He smiled. "Now that you can summon it, you'll need to experiment with how to use. Everyone has his or her own style. Do the same for earth." Miller closed his eyes and began thinking of all he knew about it and tried to harness it's unstoppable power. The ground under his feet began to tremble and as he opened his eyes and looked behind him, he saw a large willow tree growing skyward from the stone. Ignitus clapped. "Your getting faster with you're harnessing."

"I'm figuring out the faster algorithm." Miller explained easily.

"Well then, try air." The tree stopped growing as Titeus started to harness the power of air. The first thing he noticed was the wind picking up, but upon opening his eyes he found himself surrounded in fog.

"I thought it was air," Miller said in confusion.

"In a since it is. You probably expect simply wind currents and tornados and such, but that is simply wind. You have air; air includes wind, but also can include fog. This is because air helps create fog. The air and ground temperatures not agreeing create fog, which is also why a lot of fog is over water. And with that you can create the sub forms of fog, like mist." Ignitus explained wisely.

"So, why is air not my strongest?" Miller asked.

"Normal dragons have one element. That is their strongest. If they gained a second then it would be weaker then the first and a third weaker than the second. It is simply the order you've gained them. Although most dragons would have to go through a lot to gain more than one element." Titeus nodded as Ignitus explained the order effects. "Now, lets continue. Fire is the target." Miller swiftly harnessed fire and caused the willow to burst into flames. He frowned. He liked willow trees. "Good, now for the shadows." Miller disappeared in a cloud of shadow as he looked back toward the Chronicler. He let the shadows fall away a second later. "Alright I'll begin by explaining the ability to control time. You must feel that it is truly needed and not simply a luxury before you have the chance. Only you and other time controllers are immune to its effects. Do you understand?" Miller nodded. "Then that's all you need. I believe you already understand alchemy."

"So is that all?" Miller asked. Ignitus shook his head and lead Miller to the temple.

"Now we shall learn some history."

**+Warfang+**

Kyrra sat in the dining hall enjoying a quiet lunch. She had been unable to stand listening to the bones pop out of place, break, and rearrange themselves under Millers skin. She had an even harder time watching. So she was now eating lunch in the dining hall. She had heard the other dragons talking about a military force that was moving their way. Apparently it was bigger then the normal forces they had seen so far. Some even believed that there were dragons in the mix, which frightened her. It seemed to frighten everyone. As she finished up her meal she noticed Jake, Lance, and Henry sitting isolated in a corner talking. With a quick decision, she silently moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"I still don't understand," Lance said.

"We don't know who we can trust," Henry stated. "It's better if you stay away from that fox."

"She's a wolf," Lance countered.

"Her species matters not," muttered Jake. "We need to find a way out of here and so far we've gotten no clues as to where we need to be."

"So why can't we trust anyone?" Lance questioned.

"We know nothing about their war, nor their customs. They could simply be waiting for a chance to kill us," Henry growled.

"What about Titeus?" Lance nearly begged for them to change their minds.

"He's becoming one of them. For all we know he could have been brainwashed by this chronicler person," Jake said.

"What's happened to you guys?" Lance asked. "Your not the same as you were before . . . you're less friendly."

"We have family we need to get back to," Henry whispered angrily. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't." Lance replied meekly. Jake began to say something, but Lance cut him off. "I haven't forgotten, but maybe you've forgotten that I've got no one on the outside. This team was all the friends I had; now two of them are dead. I've made more friends here and you want me to turn against them?"

"Lance, listen, we don't know what their . . . " Lance cut Jake off again.

"Agenda? What's **our** fucking agenda? We're in their world and they want to help us, but first, we have to help them. You guys were good people when this started. Why the change?" Lance finished his sentence as he stood up and walked away. His voice had filled with anger and had risen in volume till the last sentence. At the last sentence his voice dropped back to a whisper. Henry and Jack couldn't believe what had happened and could only watch him go. Kyrra returned to the door that led into Miller's room. She opened it and entered. The first thing she noticed was that Miller was a full dragon. She climbed into the bed and curled up beside him before falling fast asleep.

It was several hours later that a rumbling within the building awoke her. She climbed out of the bed and moved to the window before peering into the sky. It was dark and the stars and moon shone brightly. Another rumble fell over the city. She cocked her head to the side and looked back at Miller. He was still unconscious and made no noise. Where was the strange rumbling coming from? Kyrra examined the city and finally noticed an odd light at the wall. She gasped, it was a fire, and the rumbling was coming from explosions at the wall. The city alarm tore into the night as the guard's tried to warn the civilians. She leapt from the window aiming for the fire; she knew that if the rumors were true, everyone was going to be needed. The cities military force had leapt into defense mode and was charging the wall as quickly as possible. They needed to defend the city. Kyrra arrived at the outer wall just in time for another explosive to go off. Debris flew into the air and peppered her. luckily none did any damage. The moles had begun firing back with the cannons while the cheetahs began to fire arrows as they arrived. She saw the dragons grouping up behind the wall; they were forming a group around the Guardians, Spyro, and Cynder. She landed and listened. "This battle will be the toughest yet," Spyro shouted as a cannons fire echoed from above. "Their force consists of a large number of elites and flyers. Our sentries and scouts have also confirmed the presence of strange dragons. These dragons have a uniform color and design; this tells us that they aren't normal. You need to be cautious around them." A building to their right exploded as a projectile hit it.

"We believe they are trying to finish us off," Brutus proclaimed.

"Sadly, we've gotten reports of another military force heading this way as well. It would seem they are following the Blood Hunters and this force also has strange machines and weapons with them. We fear they may be working with the Blood Hunters," Spaz stated.

"We suggest you fight as hard as you can, but also conserve your strength," Cynder advised.

"Now, we will wait for them to get closer before we attack. For now the moles and cheetahs have them held back," Incendiary explained.

"Spyro will give the order to attack," Spray said. Spyro nodded and the group began to form quick ranks. Those who were not originally part of the dragon's military force fell in line at the back. The next forty minutes leading up to their attack was painfully slow. Everyone was slowly growing tenser as time past. Luckily after forty-one minutes, Spyro signaled the attack. Everyone took to the air and flew over the wall. First step: carpet-bomb the fuckers. The Demons dispersed as the dragon army flew overhead dropping fire, ice, electricity, earth, shadow, fear, poison, and the other elements on their heads. The force split into two and passed over the first ranks of the Blood Hunters for a second time. This led to step two; land between the wall and its assailants. The dragons landed and charged the disorganized front lines before launching into what they hoped to be a winning battle with tooth and tail. Kyrra slipped between opponents swiftly, but clumsily. She hadn't been in a true battle before and it was turning out a little too much for her. She was becoming covered in blood, luckily none of it hers. For the time being at least.

The three former seals had arrived at the wall just in time to see the power used by the dragons upon their prey. Lance held both a long-range crossbow outfitted with his scope and his rifle. He had practiced on multiple occasions to be able to transfer the scope swiftly between the bow and rifle. Henry was looking for a way to join the battle on the ground and Jake the same. They had taken in what Lance had said and had decided to trust the people of Warfang and were going to follow their old rule, protect the innocent. Hunter and Black ran up to them and told Henry and Jake where they could join the cheetahs for the charge. Lance planned to remain on the wall for as long as possible. He waited till the gate opened and the cheetahs, moles, and other creatures of the realms charged before he began shooting. He quickly located his friends and focused on helping them. It wasn't hard since they seemed to have decided to stick together. He noticed that Azural had joined them and they were making their way to where Kyrra was, seemingly, dancing around. At first the fight seemed to be in their favor, but Lance saw the dragons of the Blood Hunters begin to join the fight. These beasts fought with more power and speed then the true dragons did. When he realized this, Lance began to aim for the demon dragons. His cross bow was ill effective so he switched to his rifle. With his rifle shouldered and steadied he went for maximum accuracy and precision, he had little ammunition to use. He smiled as he began taking the demons out, one by one. The flash of the barrel and the blast of thunder from the gunpowder ignition reminded him of their past missions. This was abnormal for them to be in this out right war battle. The team was very happy with their adaptability to it though. They were great, until Henry went down. Lance saw it coming and tried to save him, but all that came from the gun was a light click, the clip was empty. He began to reload and when he brought the gun back up Henry lay upon the ground, a spear through the throat. Tears fell from Lances eyes as he watched Jake take out his automatic and unload its payload on the demons. Three of his friends had died in this world. He put his back to the wall and cried. he couldn't help it. He wasn't as introverted as everyone thought. An explosion from the center of the city caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see debris from one of the walls of the castle fall to the ground. Thunder erupted over the battle and he looked over the wall and watched as a massive rock fell from the sky and crushed a Blood Hunter who was just about to take Kyrra's life.

A second later, a large shadow field appeared below a handful of demons before skeletal hands reached up and drug them into the dark depths of the pool, leaving the people of Warfang alone. The demons fled and regrouped out of arrow distance. The defenders returned to the wall to regroup as well. Everyone was confused. They had all heard the explosion from the city and the thunder. Lightening struck the ground around two hundred feet from the front lines of the defenders. Where it struck stood a large white dragon. Kyrra, now in the front ranks near the Guardians gasped. The white dragon roared at the demons. The ground beneath Kyrra's feet vibrated with the intensity, or so she thought. Miller's roar died down and he began to look around at the ground himself. "The hell . . ." he questioned as the vibrations stopped. He looked to the right as a strange thunder echoed from a distance. This thunder was followed by a high-pitched squeal. Explosions tearing through the Blood Hunter ranks followed the squeal. Miller stared in confusion as the Mists, Kyrra, the Guardians, Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder joined him. Titeus' flashy entrance was forgotten.

"Could those be mortars?" Jake asked.

"But how could they have gotten here and be used to help us?" Miller replied. Lance pointed to the same direction as the thunder had appeared.

"Look!" he shouted. Thee jets were heading toward the demons forces. A F-117 Nighthawk and two F-22 Raptors were shooting over the distance in seconds. The Raptors reached the enemy first and unloaded some homing missiles on the demon dragons. The Nighthawk followed up and unloaded a hellish payload, easily decimating the demons. All three planes curved around and came back for a second pass. Once they finished that, they flew back to where they came from. As the planes disappeared, military hummers, transport truck, tanks, and troops could bee seen moving to attack the demons. The fifty-calibur turrets opened fire as the tanks released heavy explosive rounds. The footmen opened fire and sprayed the enemy with a torrent of metal. Two minutes passed and the Blood Hunters were destroyed. The soldiers approached Warfang without hostility. A single jeep took the lead and came to a side ways stop before Miller and the other. A dog and five soldiers got out. One of the soldiers was holding a strange device and aimed it at Titeus.

"How did you get here?" Miller asked. The lead man smiled as the one with the strange device approached the group scanning them. It was a female.

"Samantha told us what happened. We struck the complex and suppressed all opposition. Mike as his ally got through the portal and we followed. With the U.S. military force we took, we destroyed their main base and chased them off. We then converted their base into our own and brought in the weapons who've seen so far." The man said.

"How'd you know who to strike?" Jake asked.

"We had a drone fly over and located Lance and Jake, then through a little work we located Miller with a the tracking device he had injected when he joined the government." The man said.

"Wait, you did what?" Miller asked.

"It was a simple precaution." The girl said. The dog growled.

"He is the one who lead us here," the man pointed to the dog.

"I didn't have much choice," the dog said.

"Do you know where they went?" Miller asked it.

"Yes, I do." The dog responded.

"Then tell us, Blake," everyone looked at Miller confused.

"I'll not ask how you know that seeing as that you've been fully changed. Show me a map and I'll show you the final battle zone."

End Chapter

**XXXXXXXX**

_Well look at that. The U.S. got involved. I'm planning to end this story within two chapters. The final battle will proceed in next chapter. We're nearing the end of this adventure. Well, may your god(s) grant you a bountiful year._


End file.
